


A Push

by blackchaps



Category: NCIS, The X-Files
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Dom/sub, Leashes, M/M, Nipple Clamps, OCs - Freeform, Pain, Pining, Puppy Play, Spanking, Xanthe's universe, shifting povs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/pseuds/blackchaps
Summary: Set during the episode 'Vanished' in Season Two of NCIS, an old friend comes back into Tony's life and upsets the apple cart. Tony knows what he wants, but he doesn't know how to get there. I set this story somewhat in Xanthe's 24/7 universe with her kind permission. It has her OCs - Ian, Murray, Elaine, and the gang. The date on this story says 2007, but that doesn't seem possible. I was reading something else, thought of this story, and was shocked that it wasn't posted here. I had to go find this, searching through piles of junk online and on different laptops. Finally found a halfway decent version. All mistakes are mine, no infringement intended. All hail Queen Xanthe!
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, Fox Mulder/Walter Skinner
Comments: 17
Kudos: 99





	A Push

********

"They never make it easy, do they?" Kate asked.

Tony focused on whether the dirt clod in front of him was actual dirt or some kind of poop. He really hated the outdoors, being in it, working in it.

"Abby is going to freak out," McGee said with a long sigh. Tony kept half an ear on the conversation his boss was having with the Marine in charge. Neither of them sounded as if they'd be backing down. When Gibbs gave them the go-ahead, Tony moved in on the helicopter quickly. Snapping picture after picture, he admired it.

"She's a beauty," he muttered, wishing for something he hadn't wanted.

Kate was in the way, and he moved around her. "I know F.B.I. when I see it," she muttered with a glare back towards the road, and Tony looked that direction.

Gibbs was moving in on a new player to the scene, and Tony almost rubbed his eyes in surprise. Abandoning Kate, he rushed, nearly nudging Gibbs aside. Their eyes met, and he grinned from sheer shock.

"Spooky!" he shouted, not caring who heard.

"Spanky!" Mulder yelled back, giving him a big hug. "Tell this guy I'm okay before he hurts me."

Tony stopped pounding him on the back and turned to face his boss's glare. "Gibbs, this is Special Agent Fox Mulder." He tried to stop grinning. "He's F.B.I., but I try not to hold it against him."

"You don't even try." Mulder laughed. "And I'm retired."

Surprise made him blurt, "They finally forced you out?"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs snapped. "I want him off my crime scene!"

Mulder stepped closer to Gibbs. "I want to observe. Nothing else. I'll stay completely out of the way."

That was hard to believe, and Tony snorted. Gibbs shook his head. "Leave. Now."

"Can I at least get some pictures?" Mulder looked the same, good, and Tony was hard pressed not to hug him again. It'd been too long.

"Boss, give Mulder a break. He would never screw up a crime scene. I worked a case with him in Peoria."

Gibbs glared hard enough to make Tony swallow hard. "No closer than his car. We have enough problems!"

Before Mulder could say anything else, Gibbs marched away, and Tony wanted to apologize for him. "Fox,--"

"Tony, don't call me that." Mulder sounded very serious. "Get me the pics if I stick around?"

"I can do that."

"DiNozzo! Get to work!"

Mulder winked and went to lean against his car. Tony went to his pictures, but he kept an eye on him. It'd been far too long, and he'd worried, unsure what he should do about the situation. Fear had kept him immobile, but Mulder was here, and questions could be answered, as long as he didn't vanish again.

"Who's your handsome friend?" Kate purred.

"Did he call you 'Spanky'?" McGee asked with a grin. "Spanky?"

"You wish you had a nickname like that." Tony went to the other side, so he didn't have to talk to them. He and Mulder needed to catch up. Working quickly, he was still careful to be thorough. McGee and Kate kept at him, but he shrugged their questions away. When he finished, he looked over again, and his heart jumped into his throat. The car was there, but Mulder wasn't.

"Crap," Tony whispered, knowing that Gibbs was going to kill him if Mulder was anywhere near the crime scene. "I never should've taken my eyes off him." Spinning in a complete circle, he panicked. At that moment, his phone rang. "DiNozzo."

"Hundred yards to your left. Get moving."

Tony reacted instantly to Gibbs' voice, hurrying to the location. Mulder was crouched down, pointing to something at the edge of the crop circle, and Gibbs was there with him. Tony was more frightened than he'd ever admit.

"Boss?"

"Pictures. Follow Mulder," Gibbs snapped. "Finally, we find a useful F.B.I. agent and he's retired. Typical."

"He called you useful," Tony muttered, doing what he was told. "I am incredibly jealous."

Mulder grinned, leading Tony around the circle and occasionally pointing to clumps of dirt that all looked the same. "Standard military issue boot. The guy was good, but I'm better."

"No one is in your league when it comes to the spooky stuff." Tony waited until he was sure Gibbs was out of earshot. Snapping a quick picture of Mulder, Tony asked, "You doing okay?"

"Great." Mulder squatted again, brushing his hand over a crushed stalk. "This is where he broke off to go do the next one. Impressive job, all and all. If we can figure out which one he did last, you might have a clue to where he went."

Tony nodded, wondering again why Mulder was here. "You thought they were real?"

"The first set of circles in these mountains was real. I had to come see these." Mulder stood, brushing his hair back. "Which are totally fake, unfortunately, but you knew that."

"Of course." Tony tried to sound confident. He wouldn't ever ask about the first set. "Think you can find me a good enough print for a cast?"

"No." Mulder shook his head. "This guy was a ghost." He clapped Tony on the shoulder. "How about you? Are you doing okay?"

"I'm pretty good." Tony hoped he didn't sound whiny. "I work. A lot."

Mulder laughed. "Of course you do. Glad I finally got to meet your dom."

"Fox!" Tony hissed, appalled. "Don't even whisper that word!" He took a deep breath, trying not to shake. "And he's not. Even if he was, which he isn't, just no!"

"Tony! You got enough of a print for a mold?" McGee had the gear with him. He looked from Mulder to Tony and back again. "Tony?"

"Mulder, this is McGee. He's a total probie." Tony took off his hat and wiped his forehead. They shook hands, and Tony needed a drink of something stronger than water.

McGee's phone rang, and Mulder pulled Tony aside. "Tony, you can't call me by my first name. It's privilege now."

Tony felt like the world had flipped upside down. "That means... you have a..." He couldn't say it.

"I do, and he doesn't know you." Mulder nodded seriously.

"Samples of corn stalks and dirt and bugs?" McGee's voice went up an octave. "Abby!"

"Can I?" Mulder waved at McGee's phone.

"Her name is Abby, she's a forensic scientist paranormal freak," Tony said, feeling weak. He needed to sit down. Mulder had a Master, and it was a guy, and while it explained where the years had gone, it was still a shock.

"Abby, this is Fox Mulder."

Everyone in the cornfield heard her answer. "Really?"

"These crop circles are fake. Don't bother with samples. The guy was good, but he left traces." Mulder held the phone away from his ear. "I was up here with the original ones, and--"

McGee got right up close to Tony's face. "Who is this guy?"

"Google him. Later." Tony spotted Gibbs on his way back. "Trouble, Boss?"

"We have another scene. Get finished up here." Gibbs glanced at Mulder. "He's not invited."

Mulder handed McGee the phone back. "Okay, I'm done here. Tony, I can't get Abby the original file. Tell her I'm sorry one more time. Gibbs, nice to meet you."

Gibbs nodded. "Get a move on."

Tony hotfooted it after Mulder, who was practically running back to his car. "Wait! Mulder!"

When he got to his car, Mulder turned. "I'll talk to him. If he lets me, I'll call. This was fun. I miss fieldwork." He opened his car door and was gone before Tony could find an answer.

"You get his number?" Kate asked.

"He's a friend," Tony said forcefully. "You know what those are, right?"

Her eyes widened. "Tony, I didn't mean anything."

Turning away from her, Tony stared at Gibbs, thinking of Mulder and his master and hating the sense of jealousy that swept over him.

*********

"Dinner's in the oven, Fox," Skinner said as Mulder hung up his coat in the hall closet. Mulder heard the small note of grumpiness in his master's voice. Going to him, Mulder waited patiently for a kiss, glad when he got it. Skinner smiled but it was more of a smirk. "You could let me feed you."

"That'd be my pleasure, Master." Mulder went upstairs quickly to strip down to nothing but the gold his master had put on his body. When he returned, Skinner was sitting on the sofa. Mulder knelt between Skinner's legs, making sure to look good doing it. "You had a nice day?"

"Could've been worse." Skinner looked him up and down. "You ate lunch?"

"Yes." Mulder didn't mention the cheeseburger and fries. "I met Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs today. You know him?"

Skinner nodded. "They give seminars on how to avoid him." He stabbed a forkful of food and held it out. Mulder took it, chewing without comment on the fact that it was salad. Somehow, his master knew about the cheeseburger. Skinner continued, "Usually, they send Fornell and pray a lot."

"He said I was useful."

The glare was unexpected, so Mulder swept his eyes down, taking the next bite. He ate in silence, waiting. Bringing up Tony was going to be a problem if Skinner was already jealous.

"He also told me to get off his crime scene." Mulder snuck a peek, relieved to see Skinner was through glaring.

"And the crop circles?" Skinner growled.

"Fake." Mulder sighed dramatically, meeting Skinner's amused eyes. "May I put my hands behind my back?"

"Please." Skinner kept Mulder's mouth busy eating after that. They didn't often do this during the week, and Mulder wanted to wiggle with happiness. By the time the food was gone, his cock was very hard.

Skinner took the empty plate to the kitchen, returning with a small bowl of ice cream. Mulder licked his lips, gasping when the first spoonful was smeared on his chest. Skinner swiped it off with his warm tongue. "You didn't think this was for you, did you?"

"No, Master." Mulder grinned, groaning from the cold. "I want you to enjoy every drop."

"Generous of you." Skinner applied another dollop to one of Mulder's ringed nipples, following immediately with his mouth. Mulder tried not to writhe, failing and receiving a smack on the butt. Skinner grumbled, "I know that's not incentive to hold still."

"It's really not." Mulder did better through the rest of the bowl, but his backend was as hot as his chest was cold before it was over. "Master!"

"You're right. I should've gotten more." Skinner clicked the spoon around twice. "Was there something else you wanted to ask?"

Surprise made him hesitate, but he recovered quickly. "I bumped into an old friend today, Tony DiNozzo. He works under Gibbs."

"Does he enjoy it?" Skinner laughed at his joke. He leaned back, eyes keen on Mulder's face. "Did you bottom for him?"

Mulder wouldn't lie about it, but it was hard to force out the next words. "I was his top."

Skinner's eyes flared to furious, but Mulder had known his master wouldn't like it. Skinner wrapped his hand around Mulder's neck. "You explained that you're not available, correct?"

"I did. Very clearly." Mulder nodded to emphasize. "We were friends. Good friends, and I'd like to invite him over to catch up." He felt as if he had to explain further. "Tony was always... confused about his sexuality. I'd like to find out how he’s doing."

Skinner gave him a long, steady stare. "There will be limits to your discovery, but I'd like to meet him. Is Gibbs topping him now?"

"Tony says no, but Gibbs is a dom, a bull, a--" Mulder stopped as a strong hand covered his mouth.

"I get it." Skinner slid his hand back, wrapping Mulder close now. "You may call him. Tomorrow. Right now, I'm going to mark you."

Mulder couldn't keep the smile from his face. "Thank you, Master."

********

"Ready for lunch, Tony?"

Tony had thought he was ready, but now that Mulder was lounging in the bullpen, he wasn't so sure. Mulder had called; they'd made arrangements, and now Tony had to get him out of sight fast. "Boss?"

Gibbs didn't even glance over. "Go."

Mulder nodded at McGee. "Hey."

"Hello again." McGee cleared his throat. "Abby would really like to meet you."

"Maybe later," Tony snapped. He nearly grabbed Mulder's arm to pull him away. Kate was circling like a vulture, and Tony tried to block her.

"Hi, I'm Kate Todd." She slinked and smiled.

"Fox Mulder." Mulder shook her hand. "Weren't you Secret Service?"

"I relocated here."

Tony could see her preening. "F - Mulder, we should go."

"Before I fire you," Gibbs said in that mild tone that meant business. Unfortunately, Abby choose that moment to barrel out of the elevator, screeching to a stop in front of Mulder. Tony wanted to cry.

"Nice collar," Mulder said.

"Fox Mulder," Abby breathed. "You're like... a legend." Her hands started flapping. "Tell me everything."

"Abby, we don't have time for everything," Tony said. "Did you have security alert you?"

"Maybe." She shot him a glare. "Can you at least sign your book?"

"He's a writer?" McGee asked instantly, loudly.

"Sure, but first, I promised Tony lunch, and we should go before Gibbs fires him." Mulder laughed, but he started moving to the elevator, and Tony blocked Abby from following. She pouted, and Tony got in Kate's way and then joined Mulder.

When the door shut, Mulder laughed. "Nice people you work with, Tony."

Tony laughed weakly. "We should've met in the lobby."

"Don't worry." Mulder put his hand on Tony's shoulder. "They'd never guess in a million years."

"Gibbs has a crazy way of knowing everything, and this is one something he can't know." Tony blushed, realizing he sounded like an idiot. He liked the heavy weight of Mulder's hand on his shoulder. "He might really fire me this time."

Mulder shrugged. "I should've known you worked for a dom. You always liked the strong type. Remember that boss of yours in Peoria? What a wimp."

Fortunately, the elevator doors opened, and Tony didn't have to answer. They went back through security and out of the building. Tony took him to the coffee and sandwich shop on the corner, and they got a table in the corner after ordering.

"Tell me about him," Tony said, knowing Mulder would understand. "Everything about him."

Shifting on the chair, Mulder grimaced. "My ass would rather I stand." He shrugged off his coat and sat on it. "That's better. The cane always leaves an impression."

Swallowing hard, Tony tried to breathe easy. "You allow that?" He could see it was a dumb question, so he asked another one. "What's his name?"

"I'll let him tell you." Mulder smiled. "Come for dinner this weekend. Saturday? Around six?"

Tony thought long and hard, wondering what the limits would be and deciding he didn't care. "If we get a case, I'll have to cancel."

"I'll understand." Mulder sipped his soda, winking. "Call at five, and I'll give you directions."

"You were always careful. I'd forgotten." Tony heard their number called and went to get the food. He slid the trays on the table and sat. "I never saw you as the type to settle down." He pointed at Mulder's wedding ring.

"Me neither." Mulder scooted his chair around the table, so they were much closer. "It wasn't easy at first."

His breath coming a little faster, Tony wasn't sure what to say. "I bet." A prickly feeling crawled up the back of Tony's neck, and he refused to look. "Mulder, check for Gibbs."

Mulder was casual, glancing around the shop. "He's ordering. He shot me a look. Think he'll come over?"

"No way in hell." Tony kept his eyes on his food, eating. He might've edged slightly closer to Mulder. "I quit the scene. It wasn't the same after you left."

"Good. You don't need that." Mulder's eyes were sharp now. "Sticking with women?"

A fast swallow, and Tony whispered, "Yeah. Safer."

"You're right." Mulder put his hand on Tony's forearm. "You always get too attached to men."

Tony looked down at the hand on him and wanted more, maybe. "He won't let you... with me?"

"No." Mulder shrugged easily. "But he might let you learn a few things. We'll see. You may hate him at first sight."

"I sorta do already." Tony frowned, wishing for the old days when it'd been easy to fall in bed together. A movement caught his eye, and he looked over his shoulder. Gibbs' face was beyond stern, but he was on his way out the door. Tony sighed, frustrated with his own life, so he'd talk about Mulder's. "He must be great if you like him."

"Oh, Tony, you were always good for my ego." Mulder laughed. "Now eat. Your Gibbs won't give you much longer."

Tony didn't argue, finishing his food in record time. He did mumble, "Gibbs isn't mine."

About the time Tony waded up his trash, Mulder answered. "You're right. You're definitely his."

********

"Puppy play?"

"Hard on the knees."

"True." Mulder kept a straight face by sheer will. "Bondage then, no dom/sub."

"Exactly!" Abby's enthusiasm for life was contagious. "Tony, if you turn any redder, I'm calling Ducky for a consult."

Mulder intentionally put his hand on Tony's shoulder to ground him. "I know I can trust you with my private email, Abby, but don't give it to Tony."

She laughed, and Mulder felt Tony relax marginally. Tony whispered, "I really do have to get back to work."

"He's right," Abby said. "He does, but I haven't had lunch yet."

"Abby, I'll need a rain check." Mulder smiled, trying for charming. "I have an appointment across town, but you can help me find my way out of this maze." He gave Tony a pat. "Beat it while I talk to the lovely lady."

"I'll call."

"Will you, DiNozzo?" Gibbs snarled.

Mulder had smelled him coming so he was the only one who didn't jump. "He will," he said a little more aggressively than usual. Tony's eyes could not get any wider, but Mulder met Gibbs' eyes firmly. "Abby?" He extended his arm, and she took it. "Nice place you got here," he said as a goodbye.

Gibbs didn't follow them, and Abby waited until the elevator doors were shut to say, "Not sure he likes you."

"He's a top." Mulder saw her eyes laughing. "Sometimes I rub them wrong."

"And sometimes you rub them all night long."

He laughed and flirted with her until they air-kissed goodbye at security. She had one last remark, "I promise not to let McGee harass you."

"Yes, because he's so like that." Mulder waved goodbye, knowing he'd hear from her soon and not minding because it would be an excellent way to keep tabs on Tony. Now that they'd bumped into each other, Mulder intended to make it up to him for leaving him unprotected on the scene. Good thing that Tony had been smart enough to walk away. Tony might not know he needed help, but he did. He was no closer to understanding his sexuality than he'd been years ago.

Mulder's phone rang right as he got in his car. "Mulder."

"Done playing with your new boyfriend?"

"He'll be over Saturday." Mulder grinned at the sound of his master's voice.

"Tell me again why you're taking him on as a cause?"

"I was his first top." Mulder wasn't bragging, and guilt wasn't his favorite thing. "You remember how screwed up I was. Tony was a casualty of that."

"Then you better fix it," Skinner growled. "And there better not be any others."

"I'll make a list," Mulder teased. "How about I'm in the doghouse when you get home?"

"Naked." Skinner hung up. Mulder got the car moving towards his meeting with his book editor, and then he'd head home.

Two hours later, he crouched down in front of his doghouse. He hesitated, wondering if he should've gotten his dog collar when he heard the door shut downstairs. Scrambling, he made sure his entire body was inside. Details were important to his master.

"Fox. Out."

Mulder crawled out and knelt in front of his master, assuming a perfect submissive position. He didn't make the mistake of looking up or speaking.

"You hurt this boy?"

"I think I did," Mulder said. "He still treats me like his top."

Skinner made a small exasperated sound. "And you forgot about him? Until you saw him?"

"I'm not proud of that. You changed my life so dramatically. I left it all behind to serve you."

"So, it's my fault."

"God, no." Mulder wanted to cringe. "It's what happened. I don't know if I can fix it, but I need to speak with him honestly, apologize."

"Here is the safest place for that." Skinner put his hand on Mulder's head. "I happened to look in Agent Gibbs' file while I was at work today." He pulled Mulder to his feet by way of his ear. Mulder made sure not to yelp. Skinner hugged him. "Gibbs isn't someone to cross."

"I think he wants Tony," Mulder said. "There's something going on there."

"Do you still want Tony?"

Horror swept over Mulder. He pulled back enough to stare into Skinner's eyes. "No. I'm yours."

"And if I want him?"

"Tony is going to think he's here for sex. You'll have to set the boundaries for both of us." Mulder held him a little tighter. "I love you. I trust you to size him up and make the right choices."

"And you will abide by my wishes." Skinner didn't make it a question. Mulder sighed with real relief. He trusted Skinner's instincts implicitly. Skinner kissed him. "The marks on your ass look lovely."

"They hurt, too."

********

Tony wanted to curse the fact that they didn't have a case yet. At this rate, they'd get one on Friday and it would totally screw up his plans.

"Abby is still talking about Fox Mulder," McGee grumbled. "You'd think the guy invented sliced bread."

"Kate, do you know what that means?"

"It means McGee is jealous." Kate smiled. "Mulder was very handsome."

"I googled him. He's a complete nutball," McGee said.

Offended, Tony glared. "Shut up, McGee."

"Oh, Tony has a boyfriend," Kate chanted. "McGee, get video when Tony and Abby get in a catfight over him."

Flustered, Tony didn't know who to yell at, and he suddenly noticed that Gibbs was staring right at him with those crazy blue eyes. Tony bit his lower lip, ducking his head. He felt off-balance, fearing his face was red.

"Tony, didn't you say you'd known him for years? See, Kate, Mulder was Tony's _first_ boyfriend. Abby will just have to back off." McGee smirked.

The words were damn close to the truth, and Tony felt his fists clench. Almost shaking with rage, he snatched up his backpack and used his long legs to his advantage. He threw open the door to the stairs and took them two at a time. He'd just made a huge mistake, giving them ammunition for years to come, but other than hurting them, he hadn't known what to say or do.

Mulder _was_ special. Tony had cared for him, and those days after he'd disappeared from the scene had been very lonely. No amount of dancing or casual blowjobs had made up for it, and Tony had finally given up, staying home. Going to where Mulder worked had been out of the question. Calling him had been a ridiculous idea. Tony had gone on with his life, curtailing himself to women and trying very hard not to ever think about what he could have had with Mulder.

"Did I say you could leave?"

Tony nearly dropped his keys in surprise. He turned, hoping he didn't look upset. "I didn't know I needed permission."

"You do." Gibbs moved in close. "Are you running away, DiNozzo?"

"I didn't want to stay and argue with them." Tony lifted his chin and put his backpack on the roof of his car. "Sorry I ruined your entertainment."

Gibbs' eyes were sharp. "Fornell says Mulder's trouble."

"So, I'm supposed to walk away from my friend because Fornell has an opinion?" Tony let himself get angry again. "And don't you have better things to do than talk to Fornell about me?"

"You're on my team," Gibbs ground out. 

"Do I have your _permission_ to leave?" Tony needed to get away from them all. 

"Stay available." Gibbs looked furious, but he turned and left, and Tony slumped against his car. Rubbing his face, he wished he didn't feel guilty, and Gibbs was a master at sniffing out guilt. The whole situation was ridiculous. So he was having dinner with a friend? They'd talk, have a few laughs, and that would be the end of it. Maybe they'd send each other a Christmas card. It was no big deal. 

Except that Mulder had a master. A master who might be angry or want sex, and what was Mulder doing with a master anyway? Tony groaned, feeling out of control. He should've had some pride and pretended not to know Mulder. 

Kicking his tire, he refused to slink away. Instead, he went for a soda and a sandwich, and he took his time eating. Then he got Gibbs a cup of coffee and returned to work. Kate and McGee exchanged a look and a snicker, but Tony went ahead and put the cup on Gibbs' desk. 

"I got you a sandwich, but I ate it," Tony said, trying to smile. 

Gibbs took the coffee. "Get to work, DiNozzo." 

Tony went to his desk, but he stared at his computer screen instead of Kate, like usual. He felt stupid, but he would push through it. Having a friend outside work wasn't against the Rules. Of course, they hadn't been just friends, but no one needed to know that. He had to play it cool, act like a jerk, and they'd leave him alone eventually. 

"When are you seeing your boyfriend again?" Kate snarked. Tony checked his watch. She'd made it fifteen minutes. 

"Kate, I'm starting to think you're jealous. I have a boyfriend, and you don't." Tony went with his best jackass voice. "McGee, your opinion?" 

"Mulder is definitely better looking than her last two boyfriends." McGee laughed. 

Kate sputtered something about McGee never having a boyfriend or a girlfriend, and Tony happened to look at Gibbs. Tony knew his boss; all of those faces, anger, disgust, mild amusement, and that was fury. It was gone one second later, and Tony wondered if he'd imagined it. 

One thing Tony knew for sure; he didn't want to be the reason for all that fury. 

******** 

"You worried?" 

"He'll call," Mulder said, sure it would happen. "I'm more worried that he'll hate the food. He's really a cheeseburger kind of guy." 

"I can see why you topped him," Skinner said dryly. 

"And you're not jealous." Mulder took the swat with good grace. 

******** 

Checking the time, Tony made the call from the relative safety of behind the wall. "Sorry I'm late." 

"No problem." Mulder paused. "Got a pen?" 

Tony tucked his phone between his ear and shoulder and used his PDA, listening closely. "Okay, I got it. Thirty minutes." 

"No rush." 

Shutting his phone, he blinked in surprise and turned completely around. "Boss." 

Gibbs stared, and it was more of a glare. "DiNozzo." 

"I'll be available," Tony said, waggling his phone at him. "It's Saturday." He tried not to squirm. "What?" The silent stare was killing him. "Mulder is a friend. We're having dinner. I'll be home early." He rolled his eyes. "Can I go now?" 

After a second, Gibbs nodded. "If aliens show up, call Abby first." 

"You're not funny." Tony went to get his backpack. It wasn't lost on him that he'd asked for permission, and Gibbs seemed to be stalking him. It was slightly scary, combined with the glaring and the occasional smack on the head. Stopping only to pick up a nice bottle of wine, he made it with time to spare and spent it checking his hair. He'd worn a casual Armani suit, and he knew he looked good. 

The security guard had his name on a list, and he went up, impressed with the building and glad he'd spent extra on the wine. Schooling his face into a mask, he knocked on the door. He wasn't nervous, but he was cautious. That was what he told himself twice. 

"You must be Tony." The man who answered the door was older, still very fit, not an ounce of fat on him. His eyes were brown, sharp. He was dressed nicely but casually, and he was balding. It didn't look stupid however, and he was clearly sizing Tony up as well. 

"That's me." Tony automatically straightened his spine as he walked inside, and the door shut behind him. He'd been in Washington long enough to know when he was talking to someone higher up the food chain. 

"Walter Skinner." 

"Anthony DiNozzo, nice to meet you." Tony tried for a firm handshake, glad when his hand wasn't crushed. This guy was packing some muscle, built like a linebacker. "I come bearing gifts." He was pretty sure his face turned red when his mouth drove the conversation into the gutter. 

Skinner took the wine with a smile. "Excellent. Thank you. Fox is upstairs in his apartment, trying to find the game on the television. I think he expects me to bring the beer. Want to help me haul it?" 

"Sure!" Tony couldn't help but notice the quality furniture on his way to the kitchen and bumped up his estimation of how much F.B.I agents made. "You're F.B.I. too?" 

"Do you really want to know?" Skinner's eyes were dark, serious. "Tony?" 

"Fair is fair. I'm pretty sure you peeked at my jacket this week." Tony went with brazen and saw that it was the right call. 

"I'm the Executive Assistant Director for Criminal Investigations." Skinner handed him two sixes of beer bottles. "Lots of paperwork." He shrugged, kept the wine and snagged some wine coolers. "I hope you don't mind, but we invited a few more people over, making it more of a party and less a formal dinner." 

"I'm fine with that." Tony was relieved to hear it. The last thing he wanted was to feel like a third wheel. "Any cute girls?" 

Skinner grinned. "Up both flights and through the door. I'll be right behind you." 

Tony nodded, going without further comment. He was halfway up the last flight when a ball of fur raced by, nearly knocking him back down to the first floor. Skinner steadied him, laughing, and Tony didn't mention that he wasn't a cat person. 

"Hey, Tony!" Mulder hurried to him as he cleared the door and took the beer. "You look good," he said with a leer. 

"I always do," Tony said, trying for snobby just to mess with him. "You look... how do you get your hair so perfect?" 

"He spends hours on it," Skinner said as he walked by. "Hours and hours." 

"No one asked you." Mulder laughed and dragged Tony into the main room. "Everybody, this is Tony. Be nice." 

Scanning their faces, Tony felt like meat on display. "Seriously, be nice. I cry easily." 

The general laughter reassured him, and he was glad to see he'd dressed more or less correctly. "Is that Louisville?" The plasma screen pulled his attention that way. 

"At Florida." Mulder handed him a beer. "Weren't you planning to watch?" 

"Of course." Tony wished it were the truth. When he worked, he lost track of important things like college basketball games, and he always worked. He took a good look around, noting details. "Nice place." 

"I like it." Mulder nudged him toward a sofa. "You're safe here. I promise. I need to help put out food." 

"No problem." Tony sat on a sofa not too far from a guy about his age. "Tony DiNozzo." 

"Ian." He grinned, and they shook hands. "My boyfriend couldn't make it, so please pretend we're here together." He licked his lower lip. "It'd do wonders for my reputation." 

Tony had no idea how to answer that. He sipped his beer. "Depends on how big he is," he finally managed to say. 

"Big enough." Ian laughed. "Fox! Tony's cute! Why do you always get the cute guys?" 

"Ian! Shut up!" Mulder fired right back. More than half the people laughed, and Tony wouldn't have minded crawling under the sofa. 

A beautiful older woman laid her hand on Ian's shoulder. "Ian, behave." 

"If I gotta." 

More beer was the answer, and Tony drank about half before coming up for air. The lady was still there. "Ignore Ian. He has no manners," she said. 

Taking her offered hand, Tony kissed her knuckles. "I can see that. Did you bring a date?" He had to ask because she was a few years older than him but drop dead gorgeous. 

"He's around somewhere, perhaps in the playroom." She smirked. "Walter, did I see you carrying wine?" 

Turning, Tony saw that Skinner had come up behind them. Skinner wrapped his arm around her waist. "Come along, and I'll pour you a glass." 

Ian waited until they were gone. "Tops have no sense of humor." 

In that instant, Tony got it. He was safe here. All these people were tops or subs, and they weren't waiting for him to flunk the kink gender test. Something deep inside him relaxed, and he took a very deep breath. When he looked up, Ian was smiling at him. 

Mulder sat down a tray of snacks and crashed on the sofa between them. "Walter is cracking the whip tonight. I think he's nervous." 

"I do have very high standards." Ian popped his mouth full, chewing enthusiastically. 

Tony sipped his beer, not sure what to say. Mulder suddenly looked worried. "You're not mad, I hope." 

"I like parties. Introduce me to everyone." Tony meant that. "They can't all be as bad as Ian." 

"Hey!" Ian protested over their laughter. Tony eased to his feet, and Mulder was right with him. Mulder gave him the nickel tour first, and they stopped to talk in Mulder's office. 

"Everyone is a little worried that you're vanilla and here to condemn them, so thanks for joking around with Ian." Mulder stuck his hands in his trouser pockets. 

"I am vanilla," Tony said with a sigh. "I used to be some other flavor, not anymore." He watched the fish go in circles. "So, Skinner is your...?" He couldn't quite force the word from his lips. 

"He's my master, my life partner, my significant other, and any other title you want to give it." Mulder shrugged. "I'm his. Completely. I don't argue about it anymore." He led the way back to the main room, and Tony saw Skinner's eyes dart to them. Skinner obviously kept a close eye on his sub, and Tony had no doubt who was the true top in the relationship. 

Mulder crossed to him and gracefully knelt. Tony waited for the gasps of horror, but no one cared or noticed. Skinner met Tony's gaze, and the message was very clear. Mulder belonged to him. Tony nodded, lowering his eyes. He went to get a plate of food and another beer. He'd sit by Ian. 

******** 

Skinner pulled Mulder into a rough embrace before pulling him to his office. "Tony needs another master." He nipped Mulder on the neck. "Because you belong to me." 

"That's what I think too. He's been playing vanilla straight guy for years, and you can practically see the need on his face." Mulder gasped when he was flipped around to face the wall. Skinner bit him hard on the neck. He panted, "Master, please." 

"Quiet, slave." Skinner rubbed against him, pulling Mulder's pants down after releasing the buckle. Mulder dropped his head back as Skinner shoved inside him. Strong hands on his hips tested his ability to stay quiet. It was over much quicker than he'd like, but he had known he wouldn't get to come. Skinner growled, "I want my come inside you the rest of the night." He pushed a butt plug deep inside Mulder's ass. 

Whimpering, Mulder turned enough to steal a few kisses. 

"Enough. Fix yourself and return to our guests." Skinner was already back together, looking good as usual. Mulder leaned against the wall, trying to find his scrambled brains. Breathing deeply, he straightened his clothes, ruthless pinching his cock until he was limp. That reaction from his master hadn't been unexpected. Mulder had thought he'd make it through the first quarter without getting mauled. Grinning, he was glad to be wrong. After checking his hair, Mulder left his office, ignoring Hammer's knowing smirk. 

Tony was laughing at something Murray had said, and Mulder made the rounds, making sure everyone had drinks and plenty to eat. Skinner whispered in Elaine's ear, and Mulder's stomach quivered from the pressure inside him. By the time the party was over, he was going to be so horny he'd beg for it. 

A small yelp filtered out of the playroom, and Mulder saw Tony look that way. He hadn't shown Tony the playroom, not wanting to worry him. 

"Don't believe anything these guys tell you about me," Mulder said, carefully sitting down between Tony and Hammer. "They lie." 

This time it was more of a yowl, and Mulder saw Tony flush. "I should go check on them," he mumbled, getting up and heading for the playroom. He was surprised when Tony followed him. 

"Tony, don't. Not if it makes you uncomfortable." Mulder paused outside the door. 

"Not much falls in that category." Tony flashed a false grin. "Anyway, you have to finish the tour." 

"Can't say I didn't warn you." Mulder pushed the door completely open and sighed. "David! What are you doing?" 

David froze, looking guilty. "Trying out your nipple clamps. These are vicious!" He pointed to one clamped nipple. 

"Well, yeah!" Mulder marched over to him and ripped them off. David screeched, and Mulder rolled his eyes. "Put your shirt on! Elaine will spank your ass for this!" 

"She might." David wiggled his eyebrows. "You said we could play, if we were discreet." 

"You were yelling loud enough to be heard over the game." Mulder put all the clamps away, noticing that Tony was giving himself a tour. 

"I have sensitive nipples." David put on his shirt with a pout. He whispered in Mulder's ear, "Think Elaine would bring him home for me to play with?" 

An unexpected surge of jealousy caught Mulder by surprise. "You better go check on Elaine." 

"Yeah." David wandered out, and Mulder went to stand by Tony, who was staring out the window at the city below them. 

Tony didn't look at him. "Are you going to let me play?" 

"Skinner likes to get to know someone before he lets them in his playroom." Mulder wasn't making excuses. It was the truth. "I don't make the rules around here." He tried for a laugh. 

"You used to." Tony stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed. "Never saw you as a sub." 

"Exactly. You didn't see it. I was subbing when we met." Mulder matched Tony's sigh. "I was a mess, not knowing what I wanted. I topped and subbed, got beat up a few times, and finally just broke. That was when Skinner picked me up off the floor and gave me a chance with him." 

"I was dumb to think you liked me," Tony said, not looking at him. "More than the others." 

Mulder turned and put his back to the glass so he could see Tony's face. "I did, but Tony, you needed a strong top, and I'm--" 

"My sub," Skinner interrupted, striding up beside them. "My slave." He snapped his fingers, and Mulder reacted without thinking. Kneeling, he kept his eyes down. Skinner wasn't finished. "It doesn't excuse what he did. He left you high and dry, and then he neglected to mention it to me." 

Wanting to cringe, Mulder knew what was coming after the conversation was over. 

"He never promised me anything." Tony sounded worried. "We were both playing." 

Skinner stepped until he was over Mulder. Mulder tucked his face onto Skinner's thigh. 

"Are you a top or a sub, Tony?" Skinner's voice was deep. "Or a bit of both?" 

Tony didn't reply. 

"Fox had a responsibility to you. He failed miserably because he's not a top. That doesn't excuse him." Skinner's hand slipped through Mulder's hair. "Have you had a top since him?" 

"No," Tony strangled out, and Mulder closed his eyes, feeling like a failure. He'd take the punishment coming at him without a single complaint, and it wouldn't make up for anything. 

******** 

Weak at the knees was the only way to describe what Tony was feeling, and he struggled to control the need to kneel down next to Mulder. Skinner was a real top, and Tony knew the difference now. 

"Does it matter what I am?" Tony asked, worried that Skinner expected something from him, like a blowjob. 

"Some people stumble through life, hurting everyone they meet, leaving a trail of wreckage a mile wide." Skinner's deep, sure voice made Tony shiver. "Is that what you want? Need? Deciding what we want from relationships isn't easy, but it's worth the effort, and less people get hurt. You're NCIS. Your job is to help people. Don't you ever feel guilty for the ones you used and discarded?" 

"Yes," Tony whispered. He turned enough to face him, nearly stepping on Mulder, who was directly under Skinner. 

Skinner put his hand on Tony's shoulder. "This is a safe place to find out what you want, what you need, and who you need it with. I don't make that offer lightly. Fox owes you a debt, and I intend to see that this time, he doesn't screw up." 

"What if I want him?" Tony said, going for it all. 

"Within strict limits, I'll allow some play." Skinner didn't look worried. "But Fox is a sub. Is that what you need?" 

Frustrated, Tony slipped out from under the heavy hand and went back to the party. He didn't know who or what he wanted, but he was sure that if he stayed in there, he'd do something stupid. Mouth dry, he found another beer and went to watch the game. Last quarter now, and the volume was off, replaced by music. Ian was dancing with Hammer, grinning, and the nipple clamp guy was kneeling by Elaine. One or two couples were kissing, and Tony tried not to stare. He didn't know who he wanted, but he wanted. 

Ian caught him by the arm. "Is Mulder's ass getting it?" 

The question took him by surprise. "Not when I left." 

The music paused, and everyone heard the smack, followed by a yell. Tony flinched, knowing that he was partially responsible for Mulder's pain. He never should've come here. It'd been another bad decision, and he didn't make good ones when it came to people. 

"Hey, it's not your fault," Ian said quietly. "Fox and Walter have their own dynamic." 

"I--" He swallowed hard. "Fox didn't do anything wrong." 

"Walter doesn't agree." Ian put his arm around Tony's shoulders. "Dance with me." 

"I don't know who you are, but I'd appreciate you moving away from my sub." 

"Perry!" 

Tony got the hell away from Ian, making sure not even to look at him. He'd caused enough problems for one party. 

"This is Tony, a friend of Fox's." Ian wasn't kneeling, and he pulled Tony back. "Tony, Perry. This is my boyfriend I told you about." 

Perry laughed. "Ian, you are such a slut. You can't keep your hands off the handsome ones." 

Ian grinned but shook his head. "Tony's not--. Wait. Tony, are you a top?" 

Tony met Perry's eyes. "I wasn't even considering touching him." 

"I know. Ian's a flirt, but he's faithful." Perry smiled. "Anyway, you're a sub. Is Walter here, or did he leave you hooligans in charge?" 

"He's spanking Fox. Again." Ian rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure Fox's ass is ever any color but red." 

"You're just jealous." Perry wrapped Ian close and kissed him. "Get me a drink and another beer for Tony." 

"You bet." 

Breathing a little more normally, Tony considered making a break for the safety of Hammer and Murray. Perry smiled. "Was Ian bothering you? He can be overly enthusiastic about life." 

"No, no. I like him." Tony didn't want to be responsible for any more red asses. "How do you know I'm a sub?" he asked. 

"It's in the body language." Perry shrugged. "But don't listen to me. I'm just an old man. You can be a top, if you want." 

Ian handed them their drinks and knelt. "I thought you weren't coming." 

"Obviously, or you wouldn't have been hanging on this young stud." Perry swatted the back of Ian's head. "It was slow at the hospital, so I snuck away." 

"You're a doctor?" Tony was more curious than he'd admit, and he had no desire to further discuss his desires. He had no idea what he wanted, but it was interesting this guy thought he was a sub. Perry and Ian were obviously a couple, and Mulder had a fascinating assortment of friends. 

"Yes. You?" 

"Special Agent with NCIS." Tony tried to sound like it was no big deal. After all, Skinner was F.B.I. 

"Then you know Ducky." Perry smiled, sipping his drink. "Good man. He and I have been friends for years. He asked me to do the surgery on Gerald after he was shot. Nasty business." 

"Okay, this is completely not fair." Ian pouted. 

"Ducky and I work together," Tony said, unsure of how much to reveal. It was unsettling that Fox's world of friends had been so close, and it'd taken crop circles to bump them together. 

Perry tugged Ian up. "Go dance with Hammer." He slapped him on the ass. "So, you're on Gibbs' team? Now there's a top. The man reeks of it." 

Tony needed to switch to whiskey. He chugged his beer, hoping it would give him courage. All these people had such a casual attitude toward sex and sexuality. He teased Kate about it all the time, but this was even beyond him, and she'd die from shock if she were here. 

"Oh, there's Walter. I'll reassure him that you're good people." 

"Um, thanks." Tony followed Perry's gaze and nearly spit beer on the floor. Mulder was wearing nothing but a dog collar and nipple clamps. Skinner told him to sit and then hooked a light, silver chain to him. Mulder's ass practically glowed, and he crept inside a doghouse that Tony had assumed was a joke. Tony's immediate instinct was to save him, rescue him, but it had to be consensual. Perry hadn't done more than look that way, and he was a doctor. 

Perry was speaking rapidly to Skinner, and they were shooting glances his way. Tony finished his beer and went to dance with Ian. Ian would explain what the hell was going on. 

********* 

Mulder crouched, staying off his ass until some of the burn faded. He listened and watched; his eyes returning again and again to his master. His master had taken over Tony's care. It was only right. Mulder didn't trust himself not to screw it up again. His master had a gift for helping people see what they wanted. Ducking his head, he sighed. He had hurt Tony, damaged him, and no amount of swats was going to take the guilt away. He'd have to live with it. 

********* 

One dance was enough for Tony to come to a decision. He was leaving. Finishing his beer, he strolled over towards Skinner, trying for nonchalant. 

"Tony! Sit with me!" Elaine grabbed him by the arm, and he was helpless to resist, going to the sofa with her. The game was long over, and he looked everywhere but her eyes. She smiled. "You look a bit angry. Are you?" 

"I don't much like that." Tony pointed with his chin at Mulder's doghouse. "He didn't do anything wrong." 

"Walter and Fox disagree. Let them work it out. Now, about you." She clicked her fingers, and David hurried close to kneel in front of her. "Would you be available to--?" 

"No, Elaine, he wouldn't," Skinner growled, coming up behind them and interrupting. "Fox was Tony's top. Fox gave his care to me, and I forbid it." 

Her mouth dropped for a moment. 

"Can he do that?" Tony wondered aloud. "Fox left, we were quits, and I'm not even sure I like you." 

"That has nothing to do with it. I can convene the council, if you want, to decide your status." Skinner loomed over him. Tony looked at Elaine for guidance. 

"Tony, if Skinner is willing to take you, no one is going to contest it. Your only choice is to leave this apartment and never show your face on the scene again." 

"Well, that would be easy," Tony said dryly. He didn't like the way this was going. Belonging to Skinner was a terrible idea. "How come I don't remember all these rules when Fox and I were together?" 

"Because you didn't break any of them," Elaine said. "Tony, was Fox your top?" 

"Well, yeah." Tony didn't shout the words. 

"Have you taken another?" 

For one second, Gibbs' face flashed in front of Tony's eyes. "I had sex with a lot of women," he said defensively. "That should count for something!" 

"It doesn't." Skinner crossed his arms. "You're mine." He snapped his fingers. "Fox, get over here." 

Mulder moved fast, dragging his chain. "Master?" 

"Tell him." 

"Since I'm his, and you're mine, you're his, and I gave you to him because I screwed it up the first time." Mulder hung his head. "I'm sorry, Tony." 

"You really know how to throw a party." Tony rubbed his face, pretty sure he was losing this argument. 

Hammer and Murray joined the fun at that point. "Nothing can happen without his consent," Murray said. "He's more than free to walk away." 

Mulder bit his lip, and Tony wasn't sure what to do. "Fox, help me here." 

"Trust me. I gave you to him for a reason." Mulder smiled a little. "Give it a week, Tony." 

Getting to his feet, Tony tried to look Skinner in the eye. Something inside him made it very hard. He kept wanting to defer to him. "Walter, huh?" 

"I'm your top. You will call me 'master.' For now." Skinner reached in his pocket and pulled out a heavy silver necklace. "Kneel." 

Tony shook his head, trying to find some air, but his knees gave out, putting him down. He was sure he was messing this up, but he'd tried everything else, and he was sick of the constant dating, the dog shit in his closet, and women who hated him. 

"Fox?" Tony's head felt too big for his body. 

"Your choice, Tony." 

"Promise me he won't pierce my nipples," Tony said breathlessly. He heard their soft laughter and it reassured him. He liked these people, and they weren't judging him. "I accept it." 

Skinner's hands were warm, strong, and the necklace weighed about ten tons. Tony half-expected to be dragged directly to the playroom and flogged. 

"Fox, you can put some pants on," Skinner said, and he popped off the nipple clamps. Tony nearly covered his ears at the yowl that followed. 

"God, he's so lucky," Ian breathed. Perry smacked him on the ass, and everyone laughed. Skinner pulled Tony to his feet and hugged him. 

"Relax." Skinner didn't try to kiss him, and Tony was glad. Tony nodded and someone handed him a beer, and suddenly everything was okay. Fox rejoined them, wearing loose jeans, and Tony got hugged again. 

"You'll see, Tony. This is going to work out," Mulder said, pulling him towards the doghouse, away from the crowd. 

"All I wanted to do was catch up on gossip and agree to exchange Christmas cards." Tony rolled his eyes and flicked his collar. 

Mulder shook his head. "Liar. You're the only man on the planet I'm willing to see wear my master's jewelry." 

"I'm trying to feel honored. I really am." Tony tried not to sigh. "He sorta scares me." 

"Completely normal." Mulder rubbed his ass. "I love him, Tony," he whispered. "I'm trusting you with that." 

Very sure he couldn't be trusted with actual love, Tony hissed. "I have no idea what I'm doing!" 

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this?" Skinner asked from behind them. 

They both turned and knelt, and Tony made a mental note that Skinner was as sneaky as Gibbs. 

"Because you're smart?" Tony didn't expect the handsome smile, and he couldn't miss the blind-stupid devotion on Mulder's face. "I'll shut up now." 

"Tony, you're staying here tonight. Fox, prepare the guest room for him and make sure his car is brought into the parking garage." Skinner waved them up. "Go have fun with your friends." 

Tony got moving, finding sanctuary with Ian and Hammer. He wasn't going to argue about spending the night. He was on his fifth or sixth beer and knew better than to drive. More food, more beer, and he found himself truly relaxing. The jokes, for a change, weren't about him, and no one was smirking, waiting for him to screw up. 

At some point, someone took him to a bed because he woke up there. It took a few minutes to figure out where he was, and then it all came back to him. He tugged the necklace, amazed it was real, and wondered again what the hell he'd done. 

You want some coffee?" The question made him flinch. 

"I'd even pay you for it." Tony's tongue felt huge. He propped himself up on the headboard and took the mug. "Thanks. When do the beatings begin?" 

"Is that eagerness I hear?" Mulder smirked, and Tony took a sip. The temperature was perfect, so he drank it all. Mulder handed him another. "I see panic in your eyes. I promise you Walter won't do anything you don't want. Consider this a vacation, of sorts. One where you can figure out what you want from relationships in the future." 

"I have to work tomorrow." Tony noticed that he was naked. "Do I have to stay naked?" 

"He's not as strict about that as he used to be." Mulder winked. "Shower. I'll find you some sweats and a T-shirt. No rush." He strolled from the room, still very naked, and Tony stared into his coffee. Last night, it had all seemed reasonable. Today, he was sure he'd made a huge mistake, promising things that he couldn't fulfill. A tiny part of him whispered that it wouldn't be any different than usual. Drinking more coffee, he got up and tried to remember where the bathroom was. Fortunately, Mulder rescued him, pointed him the right direction, and handed him clothes. 

"You can stay naked," Mulder said, winking. "I know you're not shy." 

"You used to be!" 

"I got over it." Mulder opened the bathroom door for him.

"Fox, I think Tony can handle a shower by himself," Skinner said, snapping his fingers. Mulder didn't hesitate, going to him and kneeling. 

"That snap thing is important, huh?" Tony put the clothes in front of his crotch. He did feel shy, and he couldn't remember the last time that had happened. 

"You're my sub, not my slave. We'll work on it." Skinner wrapped his hand around Mulder's neck and pulled him up. "Come, Fox. I'll take you from temptation." 

Tony didn't watch them leave, getting his naked butt in the bathroom. 

********* 

Opening his throat, Mulder groaned around the big cock. His shoulders were pressed into the wall, and Skinner's strong hands had firm command of the situation. Mulder kept his hands tucked behind his back and shut his eyes. He loved this, feeling as if he were receiving much more than he was giving. 

"Tony needs a delicate hand right now, or he's going to bolt," Skinner said. "Don't pressure him." 

Mulder couldn't nod, but he would obey. Skinner moved his hips faster, and Mulder swallowed everything he was given, gasping when the cock pulled away. 

Going to one knee, Skinner fisted Mulder's cock up and down. "Stay still for me." 

"Master!" Mulder wanted to grab him and thrust. He struggled not to come, gritting his teeth and gripping his hands together tightly. Skinner smiled, obviously enjoying the show, and Mulder began to babble about please and Master and help, but he had to wait, and wait some more while pleasure shook him. 

"You may come," Skinner growled. 

Instantly, come surged out of him, splattering his stomach and chest, leaving him weak, out of breath, and in serious need of a shower. "Thank you, Master." He shuddered, glad the wall was holding him more or less upright. "Thank you so much." 

"I'm not sure which way I'm going with you today. Either you'll be free, or you'll be in puppy mode. Watch me." Skinner kissed him gently. "Were you a good master to him?" 

Mulder searched for the truth, hesitating until he found it. "I hope so. He was so needy, and I had so little to give." 

Nodding, Skinner eased to his feet, putting his jeans in order. "I wish he'd had men since you. It complicates things." He put out his hand. "Go shower. When you come down, bring your paddle, strap, and the collar with your name on it." 

"What a great day." Mulder sighed happily. He moved enough to kiss Skinner's bare feet, poking out from under those sexy jeans. Skinner would take good care of Tony, and Mulder would do his very best to help. 

"Get moving, slave!" 

In one easy motion, Mulder was on his feet and halfway to the shower. He took the swat with a smile. 

******** 

Leaving the bathroom wasn't as easy as opening the door, and Tony spent far too long fussing with his hair. The water had to be very hard, but he was just nervous. Deep breaths didn't help. Finally, it was hunger that sent him downstairs. Peeking around the door, he blushed when Skinner instantly looked at him. 

"Hungry?" 

"Usually, yeah." Tony was very glad he had worn clothes. There was something about Skinner that intimidated him. He took the plate and made it to the table without falling over his own feet from nerves. 

Skinner handed him a fork and a glass of juice. "Eat." 

"Okay," Tony whispered. He wanted to ask where Mulder was, but Skinner left the kitchen. Slightly relieved, he ate every bite, picked up his plate, and took it to the dishwasher. Unable to find another reason to stay put, he crept out to the spacious living room. 

"Come sit down. Fox will join us in a moment." 

Tony did exactly that, sitting the length of the sofa away from him. He was one step beyond freaking out, not knowing if he was expected to have sex, or watch sex, or--. 

"Tony, we need to talk." 

"Oh." Tony was pretty sure he sounded disappointed. "I thought--" 

"I know what you're thinking, but not right now," Skinner interrupted; his tone amused. Mulder came dashing down the stairs, plunked a strap, a paddle, and a big dog collar on the coffee table, and knelt between Skinner's legs. "Fox, you're scaring Tony with your enthusiasm." 

"Sorry." Mulder threw him a hungry look and a wink. 

Looking at the toys made Tony's cock stiffen. He hadn't done that sort of thing in a good long time, but he'd liked it. 

"Tony, if you could only pick one, which would it be?" Skinner asked. His voice was deep, and he was smiling. 

"Paddle, then strap, and I've never worn a dog collar." Tony couldn't help but reach for the silver strand that he wore. It was still heavy, and he was halfway certain he'd made a mistake, but he didn't want to take it off. 

"Fox has never been overly fond of his, but he's learned to wear it with pride." Skinner petted Mulder's hair. "Now, Tony, I want honesty. Men, women, or both?" 

"Both." Tony flushed, knowing his experience with men was limited. "After Fox, no one seemed to measure up. I started working more, was promoted to Senior Field Agent, and women were, just, easier." 

"Fox broke your heart." Skinner's voice and eyes seemed to demand the truth. 

"I wouldn't say broken, but I was…" Tony trailed off, unable to answer. He'd been upset, thinking they'd had something. "I was afraid he was dead, and I was too scared to find out the truth, so I went on with my life." 

"I'm sorry, Tony," Mulder said. He reached enough to put his hand on Tony's knee. Tony found a shrug that he hoped was nonchalant. He didn't want to look weak or needy. Mulder said, "When I saw you out in that corn field, I knew I'd screwed up." 

Skinner picked up the dog collar and put it on Mulder, making sure it fit correctly. Mulder whined but accepted it. Skinner took him by the chin. "Same rules as always." 

Mulder managed to look very sad, and Tony wanted a few answers this time. "Is that play or punishment?" 

"Today, it's punishment, but it's not his favorite game. Fox likes to talk." Skinner kissed Mulder and encouraged him to put his hands on his thighs. 

"He also thinks it's hard on his knees." Tony wanted to touch him, but he didn't think Skinner would like it. Glancing up, he saw that Skinner was giving him a very intense look. 

"Who's _your_ master, Tony?" Skinner asked, stroking Mulder's hair. 

The image of Gibbs flashed across his mind, and after a moment that lasted forever, Tony found the answer that was safest. "You are." He heard his voice as from a long distance away. 

"You don't sound sure." Skinner's eyes sparkled. "Would you prefer Fox as your master?" 

"Not really," Tony said, trying desperately to push Gibbs from his mind. He scooted across the sofa and touched Mulder gently on the shoulder. "Now that I've met your master, I know what I was - am - looking for." 

Mulder leaned his face into Skinner's knee. Skinner smiled. "A good first step. This week, I'd like you to stay with us." 

"Really?" Tony couldn't help but ask. He was both excited and appalled at the idea. It'd mean a level of trust that he'd never given to anyone. 

"Yes. Go home. Pack enough for the week. When you're ready, call and I'll come get you." 

Tony panicked more than a little. "How will I get to work? I work. That's what I do. Sometimes I don't even go home." He looked from Skinner to Mulder several times. "I like my job." 

"Fox will take you. I'll pick you up. We'll be in touch by phone, so you know what's going on." Skinner's face backed up his words. He was very serious. "You need to get out of your regular habits. Reassess what you want from life. That’s why you're staying here, right?" 

It was, but Tony was pretty sure he hadn't said it. "I thought I was here for the sex!" 

Mulder giggled - for two seconds - and then swallowed it down. 

"That's one." Skinner picked up the strap and lightly tapped Mulder's thigh. "And Tony, not yet. We barely know each other." 

Tony clicked his jaw shut. If he let that philosophy stop him, he'd never get laid. "One what?" 

"One with the strap." Skinner got to his feet. "I need to do a few things around here. Leave whenever you please." He tugged Mulder's hair. "You be good, pup." 

******** 

Mulder wanted to chew his tongue off from frustration. He needed to talk to Tony. Explain things. Explain about his master and the rules and the strap. He let himself whine, but he wasn't going to talk. It was more a matter of pride than anything. A big part of him was relieved that Skinner wasn't planning on fucking Tony right away, and a bigger part of him didn't want it to ever happen. 

He couldn't help but wonder what his master thought about it, and there was no way to ask. Growling now, he hesitated between trailing after his master and trying to communicate with Tony. 

"You okay, Fox?" 

He thumped his head down on the sofa. 

"I don't get this puppy play stuff." Tony reached for him, let his hand drop, and then got off the sofa fast. "I don't think he wants me to touch you. Should I go ask?" 

Mulder nudged him on the leg. Tony stared down at him. "Okay, maybe later. I'm going to change clothes and then head home. Do you always run around naked? I take it you can't answer since you're a dog!" 

Tony headed upstairs, and Mulder padded along behind him. "I can't believe I'm going to live here. I don't think I've had a roommate since college, and that did not turn out well. You realize that Skinner might kill me. It's possible. I'm hard to get along with. Demanding. Irritating." 

He didn't seem to require answers, and Mulder smiled, remembering Tony's enthusiasm for life. It was something they'd shared, beyond the sex. Tony stopped at the guest room door. "Don't come in. If you're naked and I'm naked, I might lose control." 

Tilting his head in disbelief, Mulder sat down in the hallway. He didn't understand his master's methods, but it was barely possible that puppy mode had been a good idea. Tony shut the door, and Mulder sighed loudly. Dogs did that. It was allowed. 

It didn't take long for Tony to come barreling out, and Mulder bumped him on purpose. Tony laughed and patted him on the head. 

"If I don't come back, it's because I'm a big chicken." 

That wasn't good, and Mulder whined loudly, following him downstairs. Mulder barked three times, blushed, but it worked, and Skinner came out of his office. 

"Oh, good." Skinner crossed to Tony quickly. "Call me when you need picked up." 

With his head, Mulder hit the back of Skinner's leg. Tony swallowed hard, looking down at him, and Skinner pulled Tony close, hugging him hard. 

"You're safe here, Tony," Skinner said. Mulder crowded as close as he could to both of them. "Don't make me send the dog after you." 

"I'll call." It was said tentatively, but Tony said it, and Mulder whined when Tony left. 

Skinner wrapped his hand around Mulder's collar. "Don't worry, pup. He'll call. He's worried, that's all." 

Mulder went with him to his office and curled up close. He would worry until Tony was back. 

********* 

Unable to resist, Tony went to work first. He spent an hour going over some paperwork, trying not to hope that Gibbs would show. Gibbs didn't. Tony gave up and went home. He was an idiot, and he had other things to worry about, like his brand-new master. 

After changing into some old jeans and a sweatshirt, he got out some luggage, packing mindlessly, not worrying because Fox would lend him whatever he lacked. It was the phone call that was going to be hard, almost impossible. It wasn't that Tony was scared, or even worried, about the sex that was coming his way. Mostly he was curious as to what Skinner had planned for him. A strong top like that must have plans but calling him was like admitting that he wanted it. He did, but he couldn't admit it, especially since he'd rather have… shoving that thought firmly from his mind, he went to pack his razor. 

He'd make the call. There was no reason not to, and he could easily admit that he wanted Mulder. Tony wondered if Mulder knew how lucky he was to have a master like that. 

His phone rang, and he got it without looking at who it was. "DiNozzo." 

"Hi, Tony, it's Abby. We're having pizza at McGee's place. Want to come?" 

Tony didn't hesitate. "Sorry, Abs. I got a date but have fun." 

"If you see Fox Mulder again, will you put in a good word for me? I'd really like to go out with him." 

"Didn't you see the wedding ring?" Tony was pretty sure she'd noticed it. "Gotta go. Bye!" He hung up, took a good look around, grabbed one more pair of jeans, and made the call to Mulder's cell phone. 

"Skinner." 

"It's Tony. Do you need directions?" Tony was afraid his voice squeaked. 

"No. I'll be over. How was work?" 

A tiny bit of fear grabbed him, and he swallowed hard. If Skinner was going to be all-knowing like Gibbs, Tony was in a world of trouble. "Good." He nearly rushed on to explain, but something kept him quiet. 

"Stay put," Skinner growled and hung up. Tony pressed the phone to his forehead, worried for his ass. He didn't want a strapping before lunch. Then he remembered that Mulder was getting one. Leaning against a wall, Tony sighed. He had no idea what he'd done. 

Full of nervous energy now, he put his luggage by the door and took out the trash. He made sure his car was locked, and the garage was locked. He paid extra money for a safe place for his car, but he took no chances with it. By the time he made the bed, there was a knock on the door. He got it fast. 

Skinner didn't hesitate to walk right inside. "One of these days, NCIS needs to get some real funding." 

"I say that about once a week." Tony accepted the criticism of his salary without taking it personally. He almost asked if he was in trouble for going to work, but it stuck in his throat. 

"Did you clean out the fridge?" Skinner waved his hand that direction. 

"Not much in it." But Tony went to check. "I think the ketchup will make it." He'd run out of milk a couple of days ago. 

"This reminds me of where Fox used to live." Skinner stared at the sofa. "He slept on the sofa all the time. Not sure his bed ever got used." 

Refusing to admit that he slept on the sofa nearly every night, Tony smiled brightly. "Mine gets used a lot." 

"Like you." Skinner's words cut deep, and Tony didn't like it a damn bit. Skinner shrugged. "I think you're tired of it." 

"Not really," Tony managed to say around his anger. "The sex is good." 

"Is it?" Skinner's eyes were dark and deep. He shook his head. "Find the truth, Tony." 

"Lies are easier," Tony snapped, off balance and disliking it. "You don't know me." 

Skinner took three long strides, and Tony's extra two inches of height didn't keep him from feeling pressured. Tony held his ground, barely, and Skinner pointed at the floor. There was barely enough room between them for him to kneel, but he did it, back very straight. His face almost brushed Skinner's shirt. 

"I know you need a strong hand." Skinner brushed Tony's hair back. "No, be quiet. No more lies. You're a better man than that." 

His expectations hurt and Tony bowed his head. Skinner wrapped him close, offering comfort, and it was confusing. Tony wanted to pull away, but he couldn't, and he sagged a little into the warmth. 

"Get your things. We're leaving." He stepped back but put one finger over Tony's lips. "Not a word." 

Swallowing all the words that wanted out was almost painful, so Tony got to his feet and gathered his luggage. He loaded up the trunk, made sure he had his keys and cell phone, and got in the car. His hands shook a little, but he refused to sit on them. Instead, he gripped his thighs and pressed his lips together. 

"Just like Fox, the greatest punishment is taking away his words." Skinner got the car started. "We'll stop for burgers. That'll keep my pup happy, and I heard that you like them too." 

******** 

When the door downstairs open and shut, Mulder sighed with relief. They really didn't know each other, and Skinner could be slightly intimidating, and Tony was mouthy on a good day, and Mulder made himself stop crimping the chain. 

"I'm going to feed my pup. Why don't you get settled in your room? Eat your lunch there." Skinner didn't sound annoyed, but Mulder couldn't hear Tony's answer. Mulder's stomach growled, and he went to get his food dish. Picking it up with his teeth, he went back to the end of his chain and sat pretty, or so he hoped. 

Skinner laughed. "Clown." He took the dish off Mulder's face. "So, you're hungry?" 

Mulder barked loudly and reared up several times. He could smell cheeseburgers in that bag, and he wasn't above begging to get one, or two, some fries, and possibly a milk shake. Skinner unclipped the chain, and Mulder rushed after him to the sofa. 

"Sit in front of me." Skinner enforced that with a strong hand, and Mulder stopped trying to get right in Skinner's lap. "Behave now." He dug in a sack, and Mulder lolled his tongue in anticipation. The first bite was sheer heaven. Skinner got out the rest of the food and said, "Tony's fine. He got his things, and yes, I hugged him. He needs a strong man in his life. Yes, you were right about that. Oh, and he lied to me, so I punished him by not letting him talk for now." 

Rolling his eyes, Mulder put his head on Skinner's knee. Tony was probably very unhappy. He loved to talk, but he never should've lied. Skinner could smell a lie a mile away. Mulder lifted his head quickly when fries were offered, and he took them gently. They were still warm, and he loved his master. 

"No sex with Tony, Fox. No physical contact beyond a hug. No kissing, no stroking, no curling up next to him." Skinner looked fierce for a moment. "He's had enough meaningless sex. Promise me." 

Swallowing his bite, Mulder nodded. He could see Skinner's point. Tony needed to find someone he cared about, whether male or female. 

"Use words," Skinner growled. 

"I promise," Mulder said, realizing how important this was to his master. He would be very careful. Tony was horny all the time and sneaky too. Skinner kissed Mulder gently, and then fed him more cheeseburger. Mulder tried to put all his love in the look he gave him. 

******** 

Hiding in his room until Monday morning was a great idea, but Tony was very curious as to what Mulder was doing. Puppy play had never been on Tony's short list of things he wanted to do, and he had the feeling that Skinner and Mulder weren't exactly playing. Skinner seemed very serious about everything he did. 

Tony also wanted his words back. Now would be good. Disobeying him was becoming more and more likely, and he really didn't want swats. An erotic spanking was one thing, but the strap was another, and he didn't want to find out how strong Skinner's arm was. From the hugs, Tony would say pretty damn strong. 

Easing open the door, Tony listened. The TV was on upstairs, and he went that way. There was a good-sized cat glaring at him on the middle step, but he kept moving and wasn't attacked. Skinner was sitting on the sofa, the TV was on, and his hand was idling through Mulder's hair every few seconds. Mulder had his head on Skinner's thigh, stretched out length-wise on the sofa, and Tony shoved away any feeling of jealousy. 

Cautiously, Tony sat down in the nearest chair and pretended to watch television. 

"You may speak whenever you wish, Tony," Skinner said. "Fox has been chastising me for giving you such a terrible punishment." 

"How?" Tony blurted out. Mulder looked asleep from where Tony was sitting. 

"Fox is remarkably communicative, no matter that he's a pup." Skinner grinned down at him, continuing to stroke. "You had a question for me?" 

Tony furrowed his brow. He had about a hundred questions. "Why are you doing this?" It popped out without much forethought. 

Skinner smirked. "Fox wants me to, and he did mistreat you." 

Mulder whined, and Skinner shushed him. "This lifestyle isn't for everyone, but something tells me you want it. Maybe it was the graceful way you knelt to take my collar, or the fact you keep shooting glances at the playroom door." 

Flushing, Tony vowed to keep his eyes on the TV. "Do you take in a lot of strays?" He put some bite into the words. 

"A few. Not often, and you're the first I've collared." Skinner shrugged, an easy movement. "Is anger your default setting?" 

Surprised, Tony told the truth. "Not usually." 

"Interesting. Are you worried about your job?" He seemed genuinely curious and not in a condemning way. 

Finding the truth wasn't easy. "Some. Yeah. Fox doesn't work." He forced his tone to calm. 

Skinner laughing was a surprise, and then Skinner gave a small yelp. "No biting!" 

Tony stared in amazement as they tussled. Mulder obviously wasn't trying, and Skinner gave him two healthy swats before they settled again. Tony found himself smiling. 

"You stumbled into one of Fox's pet peeves. He says writing books is work. I have, on occasion, said--" 

Mulder growled, interrupting him. Skinner laughed, kissing him, and the love between them shined. Tony had to look away so his resentment at his lack didn't show on his face. He forced his smile to stay put. 

"Don't worry, Tony. I highly respect the work you do at NCIS." Skinner abruptly stood, nearly dumping Mulder on the floor. "We're going to Alfonso's. Be ready in twenty minutes. Fox, put your puppy ways aside and help Tony dress." 

"Twenty minutes?" Mulder protested. 

"Is it nineteen now?" Skinner asked calmly. 

"Move it, DiNozzo!" Mulder stampeded by him, and Tony followed. It was never dull around here. 

******** 

If someone had asked him, Mulder would've had to say that he had no idea what his master was doing. He'd gone from puppy mode to slave in less than twenty minutes, and now he was in a club they never went to, leashed to his master's wrist. Tony was on the other side, and he looked somewhere between confused and thrilled. 

People stared, but no one dared touch them. Mulder automatically knelt when Skinner stopped at the bar. It was Sunday night. They usually went to bed early! Men and women milled around them, and Mulder met Tony's eyes. 

Tony grinned, obviously loving this, and Mulder nearly sighed. Somewhere along the line, he'd turned into a fuddy duddy, but Tony was still going strong. Skinner tugged the leash, and Mulder managed to scoot closer. The floor was filthy, and he was glad for his leather pants. Wishing for a shirt was ridiculous. 

"Bear with me, sweetheart," Skinner whispered in Mulder's ear. Mulder nodded but frowned when Skinner pulled Tony to his feet. Tony looked good, bare-chested, wearing jeans and boots. His arms were restrained back, just like Mulder's. Their gold and silver collars glittered under the lights, and Mulder wasn't imagining his master's pride. 

The music was more than loud enough to make talking impossible, but Tony and Skinner were deep in conversation. Skinner's hand rested on Tony's shoulder, and Mulder slumped against his master's leg. 

This was hell. 

******** 

"Pick one, and I'll let them fuck you." Skinner's voice poured into Tony's ear. "Or if you want, I'll put you in a back room. You can take on as many as you want." 

His breath came fast, and he struggled to think clearly. "You'd do that?" 

Skinner put his hand on Tony's shoulder. "Isn't that what you do? You go to places like these, pick up a woman, and fuck her?" 

"Sometimes I date them first!" Being indignant felt ridiculous, but he was. 

"Sex is what you want, right?" Skinner curled him closer. "Take a good look around, Tony." 

Tony looked, and his eyes came to rest on Mulder. Mulder was slumped in misery at Skinner's leg. His eyes were shut, and his resignation was clear. All the excitement Tony had felt when they'd stepped through the door drained away, and he saw what he'd become clearly. 

"Is he for sale?" a faceless voice close by asked. 

"He gives it away," Skinner said. 

Cringing from that harsh truth, Tony tried to meet Skinner's eyes but failed. "Fox is really upset. You should--" 

"That's enough, Tony," Skinner snapped. "You need to decide what you're going to do. This top wants you." 

Shame nearly choked him. "You're the boss," he said, and he knelt again. All the women that he'd taken home, screwed, and laughed about were getting the last laugh now. Pretty soon he'd be bent over by some huge top, taking it up the ass and hoping he got a reach-around. His life was nothing but a vast wasteland of sex. It'd felt good, usually, but he'd gotten nothing lasting from any of them, even Cassidy. She'd been right about him, and it hurt to admit it. 

A hand snaked under his armpit, and he gasped in real fear before realizing it was Skinner. Tony stood, trying not to worry. 

"I'm surprised to see you here, Walter." It was Elaine from the party, looking beautiful, sexy. "This place is rougher than you and Fox seem to prefer." 

"We were bored." Skinner turned Tony to face her. "Ask him again. I'll stay out of it." 

Her eyes glittered, and she smiled like a predator. "Tony, I'm here picking up a treat for David. Would you like to volunteer?" 

The sex would be fabulous. Tony knew that, and three days ago, he would've thrown himself at her feet. He glanced down at Mulder again. Mulder had grown up, fallen in love, and become steady as a rock. Tony wanted that. He was sick of who he'd become. "One night?" he asked. 

She laughed. "Of course. I'll drop you off at Walter's in the morning. Well, I'll have David do it." 

Skinner put his arm around him. "She won't harm you. You'll hurt in the morning, but you like that." 

Tony suddenly just wanted to take Mulder home, reassure him that Skinner still loved him. "I - I - I'd rather not, but if you tell me to, I will." 

"No, Tony." Skinner kissed him on the forehead. "It's fine. Elaine and David prefer someone who is desperate for it. Let's go home. We have work tomorrow." He twitched Mulder's leash and helped him up. Elaine grinned, moving away into the crowd, and Skinner took them out of there. 

The night air hit him hard, and Tony gulped it. He'd just turned down a lot of sex, tons of it. He must be losing his mind. 

Skinner smiled. "I'm proud of you, Tony." 

"Me too," Mulder said. 

Finding an answer for either of them wasn't possible. Tony felt stupid and happy, a bizarre combination. Skinner put them both in the car and took them home. Up in the playroom, the cuffs were removed, and Tony rubbed his wrists. He covertly watched Skinner kiss and fondle Mulder as his were taken off. 

Mulder made a soft, needy noise, and Tony wanted to go to him. Skinner stopped him with a simple look. Tony flushed, not knowing what to do. 

"You don't really want us either," Skinner said. He nuzzled at Mulder's neck, and Tony couldn't look away from them as they began to make love. That's what it was. Love. Not sex or animal need. Love. His cock ached, and before Skinner had Mulder's leather pants off, Tony fled to his room. 

He was in hell. 

********* 

"Sleep good, Spanky?" Mulder poured him a cup of coffee. 

"Like a baby, Spooky." Tony looked good, dressed for work. "A horny baby." 

Mulder laughed, unwilling to sympathize. "I slept in the doghouse!" 

"But you got laid!" Tony sipped the coffee and nearly spat it out. "What the hell is this?" 

"Some fancy brand that Walter likes." Mulder shrugged. He bought it, but he didn't really like it. It was too strong, so he always loaded it up with milk and sugar. "Drink up." 

"Can I take a thermos?" Tony asked with a dazzling smile. Mulder stared for a moment, wondered again why Tony had turned down Elaine and David, and then fished a thermos out from under the sink. He filled it up and handed it to him. Tony immediately got to his feet. "Thanks. Now let's get out of here. If I'm late, Gibbs will fire me." 

"Does he mean it, or is he just keeping you in line?" Mulder asked, finding his keys and heading for the door right behind Tony. 

"I don't test him." Tony paused at the door. "Skinner?" 

"Left right before you came down the stairs. He told me to give you this." Mulder dug the folded note out of his pocket and handed it to him. "What do you want for dinner?" 

"You cook?" 

"Of course!" Mulder glared, teasing him for fun. "I also do laundry and feed the cat. I don't work, you know." 

"The cat scares me." 

"Join the club." Mulder pushed the button for the elevator. He wanted to say something about last night but couldn't think of a way to bring it up. They got in the elevator, going down to the garage, and by the time they buckled up, he had it. "You mad about last night?" 

Tony blinked several times. "That's the best you could come up with?" 

"Yes." Mulder sighed loudly. He was terrible at this stuff. Tony laughed, and Mulder had to join him. 

"It's okay." Tony looked out the window, fidgeting in his seat. "Did he strap you?" 

"Just once." Mulder shifted on his butt, remembering. "It's the rules of puppy mode. I can't talk or laugh." He wasn't a big fan of puppy play, but it was much better than pony play. "I do get to bark at the cat." 

"Something good." Tony tapped his fingers several times on his knee. "I'm not sure I'm smart enough to get the lessons Skinner is trying to teach me." 

Mulder let the words settle, not wanting to say the wrong thing. "You're getting it." He made a quick turn and pulled into the correct parking lot. "Now get to work before Gibbs fires you." 

Tony gave him a smile. "Later!" He was out and gone with his thermos in a flash, and Mulder turned off the car. Unbuckling, he dug his iPhone out of his pocket and checked his email. There were six from Abby, and he grinned. 

_Abby, can u keep an eye on Tony? He had a rough weekend. FM_

Her reply was almost immediate. _Will do. Are u2 dating?_

He laughed as he answered. _I'm taken. Want 2 read chapter of new book?_

_Don't tease, unless u plan 2 deliver._

Still smiling, he got moving towards home. He'd send her the file - he trusted her not to post it to the internet, and she might have some good ideas. 

******** 

Only McGee was in the bullpen, and Tony put the thermos on Gibbs' desk without any fanfare. 

"Hot date this weekend?" McGee asked. 

Tony stowed his gun and turned on his computer, thinking furiously. He'd had this conversation hundreds of times before, but today, he wasn't sure what to say. "Went to a club. Nothing happened." 

McGee furrowed his brow. "Wait. Usually you brag about getting laid, even if you didn't." 

Rubbing his forehead, Tony sighed. He was off his game, and he was fairly sure he didn't want to play it anymore. "Fine. I got laid. Vigorously." He felt the note crinkle in his pocket, and he still hadn't look at it. He'd do it later in the restroom in what passed for privacy. 

There was always paperwork, and Tony found some to fill out, instead of staring at the elevator. He wasn't waiting for Gibbs to show up, except that he was, and he did this every morning, and he knew it was pathetic but couldn't stop. 

"It's your turn to stock the van, Tony," McGee said. "And before you claim it's my turn, I have video evidence that I've done it the last three times!" 

Seizing on the excuse to get away, Tony got to his feet. "I'll go do that." He didn't comment on McGee's sagging jaw, hurrying to the back elevator and taking it down to the parking garage. Opening the van doors, he perched on the bumper and took out the note. It was a phone number, nothing more, but he knew he'd be dialing it for a ride later. Loosening his tie, he could feel the necklace, collar, and he still wasn't sure at what he'd done in a moment of loneliness. 

Images of Mulder and Skinner together, kissing and moaning, bombarded him, and he rubbed his eyes, trying to banish them. That - what they had - wasn't possible for him. He _knew_ he'd never have it. Dating and sleeping with more women than he could count hadn't taken the sting out of it, and Skinner was right. It was time to stop hurting people, stop being a whiny baby. 

Maybe, if he were lucky, he'd find someone that was willing to put up with him, and that would be enough. Love, passion, wouldn't figure into it, and that would be fine, perfectly fine. 

Today, right now, he'd work, and then he'd go home to Skinner and Mulder. It would hurt like hell to watch them together, but they would help him figure this out. He was sure of it, and they might know someone cute. It was possible. 

Giving himself a shake, he peeled off his coat and removed his tie. When he was comfortable, he got to work on the van. 

"Having fun, Tony?" 

He jumped, managed not to bang his head, and glared at her. "Abby! I nearly killed myself!" 

"Not even close." She scooted up and leaned against the side of the van. "I thought this was McGee's job?" 

"It is. He just doesn't know it yet." Tony would work on it, but right now, he couldn't help but wonder what she wanted. "No, I can't set you up with Mulder." 

"I know. It's okay." She smiled. "Rough night, huh?" 

"You have no idea." He made sure they had enough gloves and called it good. Sinking down beside her, he leaned his head against her shoulder. He liked tall women. "I'm giving up on dating for a while." 

Her shock was easy to read. "Wow, it must've been world ending!" 

"It was." Tony sighed, trying for pitiful. He wanted to tell her everything because she, of all his co-workers, was actually his friend and would understand, but he couldn't think of where to start. "You still love me, right?" 

She patted him on the face. 

"What the hell? I knew I should've stocked the van!" 

Tony nestled closer to her just to piss him off. "Your mistake." 

She pushed him away, and they got out laughing. McGee was practically huffing. "Abby, Gibbs wants us to--" 

"Blah, blah, computer, blah, blah." Tony shut the van doors and picked up his jacket. He'd never have to stock the van again if McGee's red face was anything to go by. "Thanks, Abby." 

"You're welcome, Tony." She winked, and McGee sputtered, and Tony strolled away, knowing it would drive McGee crazy. 

Kate gave him a long look as he draped his coat over his chair. He pretended not to notice, considering if he wanted to change his shirt. He'd put on a suit to impress Skinner, who hadn't even been home. 

"Suck up," Kate whispered. 

He sat down and stared at her, utterly confused. "All I did was stock the van!" 

"Not that! The coffee!" She looked indignant. "I swear I heard Gibbs moan over that coffee." 

Swallowing hard, Tony tried not to picture it. "I thought it was awful." 

"You were wrong." Gibbs nearly smiled, striding by Tony's desk to sit at his own. "I didn't see your car in the parking lot, DiNozzo. I thought I was going to fire you today." 

Tony could wish Gibbs didn't sound quite so eager. "I caught a ride," he mumbled. It worried him that Gibbs had noticed. 

"You hate the bus," Kate said. "Some bimbo gave you a lift?" 

Tony straightened his shirt, buttoned it to the top, and put his tie back on to give himself some armor against her. He shrugged into his coat and smoothed his hair. She snorted, and he couldn't remember why he'd been so eager to get to work. 

"A bimbo gave you coffee for me?" Gibbs' voice forcibly reminded Tony exactly why he was here. "Tell her she has good taste." 

"I'll pass the word." Tony couldn't sit still any longer. "Going to the head." He took his own sweet time, making sure he looked good and then getting himself a soda. Some tiny part of him was crowing over the coffee thing. He might have scored actual brownie points. 

It was a perfect day to goof around, do nothing, read magazines, and torment McGee. Tony worked instead, finding it took less energy and gave him an excuse to hide behind his monitor. He even ate lunch at his desk. He had no idea why he was hiding but talking to people made him cringe. It was almost as if he felt guilty for something, and he had no idea what it was, other than the whole living with two other men who liked bondage thing. Not that there was anything wrong with his choices. 

"Gibbs, I'm going home," Kate said. 

On reflex, Tony checked the time. It was five, not early, but certainly earlier than usual. 

"Go on." Gibbs gave them all a look of permission. McGee lasted a little longer, and Tony spent the time staring at his phone. 

Finding a bit of courage, Tony made the call. "Hi, it's me," he said, fighting the urge to whisper and feeling like a dork. 

"I'll be over." Skinner hung up, and Tony had wanted to tell him to meet him in the lobby, but that wasn't possible now. He'd give it fifteen or twenty minutes, and then go downstairs. 

"Taking the bus home, DiNozzo?" 

Tony waved some papers. "First, I want to finish this. You go ahead." 

Gibbs' eyebrows rose. "Are you telling me to leave?" 

"Absolutely not." Tony wanted to babble, so he pressed his lips together and focused on the requisition form. It was the last one. They needed gloves, of course. The agency still demanded actual paperwork, but McGee swore they'd go paperless soon. Tony didn't believe it. 

"Ready, Tony?" 

Time seemed to come to a complete standstill. Mouth instantly dry, sweat on his forehead, he could see his job ending in any number of painful ways. "Yeah," he croaked. He turned off his computer, got his gun, and tried to will Skinner back to the elevator. 

Skinner planted himself in the bullpen, taking stock of everything, and Gibbs met that stare with one of his own. Tony nearly crawled under his desk to escape the doom that was headed his way.

"Special Agent Gibbs, I presume?" 

"Who the hell are you?" 

"Assistant Director Skinner, F.B.I." Skinner didn't offer his hand. Gibbs was out from behind his desk in record time, and Skinner met him halfway. 

"Uh, I'm ready now," Tony said, knowing they'd ignore him. They did. 

"What do you want?" Gibbs growled. 

Tony opened his mouth to explain, to lie, and to get them the hell out of there, but Skinner stopped him with a raised hand, pointing at Gibb's desk. 

"Is that my thermos?" 

Everything in Tony's life exploded. He was dead. Dead. Gibbs would fire him and then murder him. Feeling like a zombie, Tony scurried over there and scooped it up. "He liked your coffee," he said lamely. 

Gibbs' nostrils flared. "Go home, Tony." 

"That's why I'm here." Skinner smirked - that was definitely a smirk - and put his hand on the small of Tony's back. Tony wanted to wiggle away, but there was no reason to, and Gibbs looked beyond scary so staying wasn't an option. 

The sound of the elevator doors opening was loud, and Tony didn't turn around to look at him. Skinner pushed the button and said, "I can see that Gibbs' reputation is earned." 

"He'll fire me for this." Tony leaned against the wall of the elevator. "I like that job." 

"He's not going to fire you." Skinner, the jerk, laughed. "He's up there, calling Fornell." 

Tony didn't understand. "Why?" 

"For information about me. I spoke to Fornell earlier, impressed upon him the need to maintain department loyalty." Skinner put his arm around Tony and squeezed. "Did you tell him we were living together?" 

"No!" 

The elevator doors open, and Tony raced out, not stopping until he was in the fresh air. He took several deep breaths before Skinner caught up to him. 

"Tony, look at me." 

He didn't want to, but he did, and Skinner's calm gaze forced the truth out of him. "I don't know what I'm doing any longer." 

"I know. Keep breathing. It'll work out. I promise." Skinner steered him to the car and got the door for him. "I have the feeling Gibbs is watching us." 

Tony could only moan. 

********* 

_Gotta go. McGee is beyond jealous. LOL_

_Bye_

Mulder sat back in his desk chair, put his cell on the charger, and laughed. 

"Am I interrupting something?" 

"Walter!" Mulder launched himself from his chair, surprised to see him so early. Skinner hugged him close and kissed him roughly. It was perfect, and Mulder naturally went for Skinner's belt. 

"Later." Skinner smiled. "I met Special Agent Gibbs today. You were right about him being a bull." He kissed him again. "Go down and cook dinner with Tony. I want to know if he loves Gibbs." 

Mulder groaned. "Do I have to sleep in the doghouse tonight?" 

"Not so far." Skinner slapped him on the ass. "Who were you talking to?" 

"Abby. She works with Tony. Great lady." Mulder wiggled closer. "Spank me again?" 

Skinner laughed. "Get moving. I'm hungry." 

After making a fake face of concern, he strolled downstairs, hoping he was earning a real spanking. He pushed open the door of Tony's room after knocking. "Tony?" 

"Just bury me." Tony was face down on his bed. 

Mulder wanted to know what had happened. "Come on. We have to cook. It's that or the strap," he lied. "You like my ass white, right? Not red. Red is bad." 

It took a long minute, but Tony laughed. "You love red. So do I. I should've known you weren't a top from that!" He struggled up. 

"Get changed. Meet me in the kitchen. Our master is hungry." 

Tony groaned loudly. "I might as well eat before I die." He sighed dramatically. "I'll have to resign, but he still might kill me." 

"Okay." Mulder clapped his hands. "We'll talk while I cook. Move!" He stepped close and stripped off Tony's tie. "Resign? You're no quitter!" 

"You did!" Tony's indignation was easy to see and hear. Mulder considered a lie, or a dumb answer, but something in Tony's face made him pause. Quickly, he shut the door. Tony's eyes widened, and Mulder sat down next to him on the bed. 

"They poisoned him. To get the cure, I had to resign." Mulder kept his voice very low. "We don't talk about it. I still investigate, and I write books, trying to get the truth out there." 

"I'm sorry." Tony swallowed hard. "I could set the table." 

Mulder patted him on the knee. "You don't have to dress." He leered. Tony managed a laugh, and that was good enough. Mulder headed for the kitchen. He already had the ingredients ready so it wouldn't take long. First, he fixed Skinner a drink and took it to him in his office. 

"Thank you." Skinner opened his desk drawer and handed him a paddle. "Keep this with you." 

"I can do that." Mulder tucked it in the back of his jeans. He strutted out, saw Tony hesitating near the sofa, and dragged him into the kitchen. "Sit." He got him a beer. "Tell me what happened." 

Tony took a big drink. "Everything was fine until Skinner picked me up." He drank some more. "He and Gibbs were... staring... and then Skinner saw his thermos on Gibbs' desk." Another big gulp. "The coffee, you know, that I had given him?" 

Turning from the casserole dish, Mulder couldn't help but blurt, "Oh, crap." 

"Exactly. Gibbs knows I'm living with Skinner. Dead! I'm dead!" Tony put his head on the table, banging several times. "Fox, if I were you, I'd run." 

Mulder grinned, going back to his dish and adding broccoli against his better judgment. "Gibbs is going to start shooting, huh?" 

"He might." 

"So," Mulder hesitated to get the words right, "Gibbs is going to kill us because you live here? Wow, he thinks a lot of you." 

"Wait." Tony sat up straight and finished his beer. "Wait. That's not it. He's mad. I saw his face. He's furious!" 

"Because you have roommates?" Mulder turned and grinned. "Friends? Tony, take a minute. Do you really think he cares?" 

Tony slumped back in his chair, staring at him. "No? Yes? What? Why did I think that?" 

"Because he does?" Mulder measured the rice and poured it in the dish. Tony got up and helped himself to another beer. Mulder got one for himself. "Do you care what he thinks?" 

"He's my boss, nothing more." Tony didn't sound sure, leaning against the cabinet right next to him. "I'm being ridiculous, aren't I?" 

"I think you feel guilty, like you're doing something he won't approve of, and you need to take a deep breath." Mulder sipped his beer. "Set the oven to three-fifty." 

"Okay." 

Mulder tossed in the last of the ingredients and stirred. "You like salad?" 

"Nope." 

They laughed, and Mulder got out the lettuce. "Forget him, Tony. You aren't his slave." The words were calculated to shock, and Tony nearly dropped his beer. Mulder got out a big knife and made a savage cut. "Just because he's a strong dom, the way you like them, doesn't mean anything!" 

"He's not a dom! He's had three, possibly more, wives, and is completely vanilla!" Tony's voice was practically a screech. "Why the hell was Gibbs so angry?" 

With a shrug, Mulder sliced and diced. When the oven bell rang, he put the casserole inside and went to find some tomatoes. They always had ingredients for salad, even though he never bought them. 

"Why is there a paddle in your pants?" 

Mulder flashed him a big smile. "Good question. Tomorrow, go to work. Pretend nothing happened." 

"Nothing is happening," Tony grumbled. He drank some beer. "I thought I'd get laid this weekend!" 

"Sorry." Mulder wasn't, not really. "I like Abby. I'm taking her to lunch tomorrow." 

Tony put his beer bottle to his forehead. "I have to tell them something. We're more than co-workers. We're a team. Gibbs, well, he expects a level of trust from us." 

"Tell them you're living here for a while. No big deal." Mulder hated that they had carrots, but he started chopping them. The things he did for love. 

"What if I turn all red, start to stutter, and run away?" 

The problem was easy to see. Mulder turned to face him squarely. "You aren't Skinner's slave. You're his sub. All that means is that you've decided to follow his orders for now. You aren't having sex with him. You're not in a relationship with him. He's your boss, nothing more." 

"I already have a boss." Tony gulped. His eyes widened. "Oh, God. I have two bosses." 

Nodding, Mulder went back to the carrots. "Gibbs is your work boss. Skinner is your at-home boss. Draw the line, Tony." 

"I'll try." Tony suddenly crowded him, and Mulder put down the knife to hug him. Skinner came through the door, adding his arms, and it was extra nice. Tony sighed. "I can't ever have him for an at-home boss. I know that." 

Skinner kissed the side of Mulder's head. "Never say never, right, Fox?" 

******** 

"Get out." 

"No." Tony crossed his arms, refusing to even remove his seat belt. 

"Tony." 

Tony's phone rang. "DiNozzo." 

"We got a body." 

"On my way, boss." Tony didn't look back at Mulder, hurrying into the building. When the elevator doors opened, keys flew his direction, and he caught them without thinking. "Gas the van?" 

Gibbs gave him that look, and Tony was glad to see it. Nothing had changed. He quivered like someone had walked over his grave and pushed the button for the garage. And then Gibbs joined him in the elevator. Tony tried to keep breathing, telling himself twice that he'd done nothing wrong. Nothing. The silence was normal. Gibbs never said anything. It was Tony's job to talk about movies and ask questions, and he tried to stop staring at the floor. 

"I expect two weeks' notice," Gibbs snarled. 

Tony couldn't catch the breath that was almost a sob. He'd known this would happen, but he hadn't believed it. "My resignation will be on your desk by tonight." 

The elevator snapped to a halt. 

"I figured you had it ready for me." 

"I knew you'd fire me." Tony couldn't think of what else to say, refusing to admit that Mulder had convinced him everything would be okay. "Sorry, boss. I'll get it typed up." 

Gibbs snapped the elevator switch, and Tony shoved everything he was feeling away. It didn't matter. He'd stayed in this job long enough, and he'd find something better. The doors opened, and Kate was there. 

"Tony, you look like someone kicked your puppy." 

"Nice." Tony rushed by her, putting on his jacket and hat and stowing his backpack. By the time he finished putting in the gas, McGee had shown up. 

Gibbs appeared about the time that Tony opened the driver's side door. "I'm driving. Get in back." 

Shock made him pause. Gibbs took another step. "Do I need to put you there?" 

Humiliation trampled the instant anger, and Tony knew it was going to be a hellish two weeks. They'd done it to him in Philadelphia, and he knew the drill. "No," he said. He got in the back, sitting down and bracing himself. It was going to be a crappy ride. 

******** 

"I probably shouldn't leave the building. They'll be back with evidence any minute now." Abby smiled. "But don't go. There's a cafeteria." 

"Is it as bad as the one in the Hoover building?" 

"You can let me know." She caught him by the arm and led the way. "There's a rumor - I've heard it twice already - that some F.B.I. guy showed up and offered Tony a job right under Gibbs' nose." 

Mulder groaned. That was a scenario he hadn't foreseen. "Gibbs is mad?" 

"I heard he yelled at Fornell for about twenty minutes." Abby shrugged. "I don't believe that one. Is any of that true?" 

He took a moment to make sure they were on the same track. "No job. Tony thinks Gibbs is going to fire him," he said. "That true?" 

"What did Tony do?" Abby pulled him into a corner. "You have to tell me!" 

"Tony didn't do anything wrong," Mulder said forcefully. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "He's trying to work through a few things. Would it kill Gibbs to back off and give him some space?" 

Abby's laughter was a surprise. "Gibbs doesn't back away, and he never takes his eyes off his team." 

"His team, or Tony?" Mulder drawled. He could smell the macaroni, so he went that way, knowing Abby would catch up. She did, and the food was about the same. He paid, of course, and he was glad the conversation stayed on his book until her phone rang. 

"Gotta go." She jumped up and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I'll talk to Tony and Gibbs." 

Mulder stood, smiling. "You're great, Abby." 

"I know." She wiggled her eyebrows at him and left in a rush. He smiled after her, finished his French fries, and wandered towards the elevator. It was his bad luck that Gibbs was there when the doors opened. 

"You have business here, Mulder?" Anger poured off him. 

Taking his time to answer, Mulder met bright, blue eyes firmly. "I don't bully easily." 

"I'll have security escort you out." Gibbs scowled. Mulder shrugged and got on the elevator. He pushed the button for the lobby, accepting the glare with a smile. Gibbs didn't look away until the last moment, and then his gaze snapped to Tony's desk. Mulder leaned against the wall, knowing exactly what that meant. 

Gibbs had staked his claim. Mulder flipped open his phone. "Walter, we have to talk." 

******** 

Anger, resentment, frustration, and more anger made for a very bad day, and it didn't get any better when lead after lead turned up empty. Gibbs' frown turned into a scowl, and when cell phone records turned up nothing, Tony wanted to yell at someone. He was tempted to smack the back of McGee's head for no reason. 

"Now, don't get jealous, Tony, but your boyfriend had lunch with Abby today." 

"I know." Tony answered without thinking. Now McGee was frowning, but Kate was having a good laugh. He glanced up to see Gibbs glaring hard enough to leave holes in Tony's shirt. Something bad was coming Tony's way. 

"DiNozzo, update from Ducky. Stay there until you get one." 

Everyone knew that Ducky had nothing else. Tony muttered, "On it." He took the hard copies of the crime scene photos with him so he could go over them again during his exile. It was probably a good idea to move his desk downstairs until his two weeks were up, since Gibbs didn't even want to look at him. 

"Anthony, my boy, you look as if you've lost your best friend." 

"Ate in the cafeteria." Tony smiled weakly. 

"That will do it." Ducky looked him up and down. "I thought perhaps you'd know why Jethro is in such a mood."< 

Tony let his silence on that subject lie for him. "He sent me to get an update." 

Ducky blinked several times. "On what?" 

"Good question." Tony pulled a stool over to one of the tables and began laying out the pictures. "We got nothing, Ducky." He sat down to study them, leaning into his palms. Letting his eyes wander, he struggled to get his emotions under control. He had to focus on the facts. He'd known Gibbs would fire him sooner or later, and he didn't care, not one damn bit. They weren't friends, barely colleagues. Gibbs had taught him a lot about investigating, but that was it. Not one damn thing more had they ever shared. Not a look, not a feeling, or a laugh, nothing. 

Gibbs had always ridden him hard, smacking him, letting him know he was on shaky ground from the very beginning. Skinner showing up had no doubt been the excuse Gibbs had been searching for since McGee had joined the team. 

"Rumor has it that the F.B.I. has offered you a job." 

Quickly, Tony turned to stare at him. "No, they haven't." 

"I shouldn't have assumed that was why Jethro's knickers are in a twist." Ducky moved to stand near him, arranging the pictures in a different order. Tony watched him work, thinking furiously. Gibbs thought that Tony was leaving for a job with the F.B.I. It didn't seem possible, but it could explain the earlier insanity. Tony tilted his head to see it from another angle. 

"Ducky, why are we assuming he was murdered again?" Tony picked up a picture and turned it completely upside down. 

"The bullet entered through his back!" Ducky chuckled. Tony handed the picture to him and waited. Ducky suddenly frowned. "His blood alcohol level _was_ considerable." 

"The ricochet got him." Tony pointed to several spots that backed up his claim. "He chickened out at the last minute, jerked the gun aside, nearly fell over, and the bullet hit him in the back, ricocheting off the fridge." He sighed loudly. "What a waste." 

"Indeed." Ducky picked up another photo. "He wasn't defending himself. He was committing suicide." 

"Would've been easier if the bullet hadn't been smashed beyond recognition." Tony had to say something about Gibbs' knickers. "Gibbs knows I'd never take a job with the F.B.I." He faked a shiver. "They give me the creeps." 

Gibbs had probably laughed when the perfect excuse to shove Tony out the door had come along. Blame it on the F.B.I. Case closed. 

"Well, take your findings upstairs." Ducky put his hand on Tony's shoulder, giving him a slight squeeze. "Tony, he always has your best interests at heart." 

Tony had a difficult time believing that. He pulled out his phone. "Gibbs, Ducky has something." 

Ducky made a noise of protest, but Tony just raised his hand to stop him and retreated to what he hoped was a safe distance. It didn't take long enough for Gibbs to get there. 

"What do you have, Ducky?" Gibbs didn't even look at Tony. 

"Were you aware that the F.B.I. did _not_ offer our young Anthony a job?" 

"Yep." Gibbs would've seen Tony cringing, if he'd bothered to look. "The case?" 

"So why is he moping about, and why are you yelling at everyone?" 

"He fired me, Ducky. Leave it at that," Tony said, hoping that would shut Ducky up. "You always knew he would." He didn't even bother trying to laugh. 

"Tony resigned," Gibbs said, but he finally glared in Tony's direction. "I have no idea why." 

There was a hint of a lie in those words, but Tony wasn't going to call him on it, not in front of Ducky. 

"Well, which one is it? Is he fired, or is he resigning?" Ducky looked confused. 

"He fired me." 

"He quit." 

Ducky groaned, and Tony almost did too. Tony moved closer. "I did not! You told me to hand in my resignation!" 

"I asked if you were gonna! You said yes!" 

"You asked because you were firing me!" 

Gibbs effortlessly smacked the back of Tony's head. "I was not!" 

"Oh, dear." 

Tony had to take a deep breath. He felt like he was on one of those rides at Disney World that always made him want to throw up. "Fine. I don't quit!" 

"You're not fired! Yet!" Gibbs fixed his glare on Ducky. "The case! Now!" 

Ducky raised his hands, shaking his head. "I feel like a ping pong ball. Anthony, tell Gibbs your theory while I go pretend none of this happened up in Abby's lab." 

"Ducky!" Tony protested, wanting to go with him. 

"Now, DiNozzo." Gibbs stabbed his finger at the photos. 

"Ricochet," Tony muttered, slumping down on the stool again. He shoved the pictures at him. "He killed himself." He wasn't surprised at the snort of disbelief. "Ping pong? I have whiplash." He backtracked his conversations with Gibbs to the point where the confusion had ensued. One thing made sense. Gibbs had thought Tony was resigning. 

"Why did you think that?" Tony had no doubt Gibbs would know exactly what he meant. 

"Are you living with him?" 

The questions tumbled over each other's, but before Tony could answer, Gibbs shoveled all the pictures back into the folder. Lies and truths churned in Tony's gut, but he didn't get a chance to say anything. Gibbs used his phone. "McGee, get Kate and meet me in Abby's lab." 

Tony didn't move a muscle. They didn't need his opinion. 

"DiNozzo!" 

"On your six, boss." 

******** 

"No, Fox. If I go tromping in there, it'll make it worse. Have some faith that Tony and Gibbs will talk about it." 

"Two guys? Two stubborn guys? Talk?" Mulder laughed, but it wasn't funny. "You're off your meds again!" 

Skinner rolled his eyes. "Tony loves that job. He's not going to give it up without a fight, and Gibbs isn't going to let his senior agent walk away without saying something. Trust me." 

Mulder snorted. "Gibbs won't say a word." 

"Then Tony doesn't need him." Skinner caught Mulder around the wrist. "While I enjoy these clandestine meetings in ice cream shops, I have to get some work done today. I'll pick Tony up later." 

"Tony needs our help." 

"Sweetheart, if Gibbs is a true dom and wants him, you and I can only make it worse in the short run." Skinner smiled. "I'll give Gibbs another nudge, but let's not rush them." 

"Okay," Mulder grumbled. He'd go home and email Abby. "Pizza tonight?" 

"Let Tony choose." Skinner smiled, stole Mulder's ice cream cone, and beat it out the door. Mulder went to order another one. He'd get a quart for later. Any way he looked at it, Tony was having a rough day. 

********* 

The day left Tony feeling like a wrung-out washcloth. No amount of sugar was able to fix his exhaustion at this point. Trudging back to his desk from the evidence locker, he couldn't help but notice that everyone else was gone. 

"I gave up on the phone call." 

Tony almost smiled. That's how tired he was. "Hey, Skinner. What a day. Remind me not to live this one again." 

"I'll make a note." Skinner hefted Tony's backpack. "I wish I had more agents who work as hard as you do." 

"Gibbs says it takes me twice as long to get half as much done." Tony called it good, putting his report on Gibbs' desk. "Tell me we're not eating salad." 

Skinner laughed, and Tony managed a thin smile. 

"Let's go home," Skinner said. 

"Are you finished, DiNozzo?" 

"It's on your desk, boss." Tony couldn't help but notice that Gibbs had come from the direction of the back elevator. He wanted to say something about how he'd be in to work tomorrow, but it all sounded so stupid in his head. 

"Skinner, I'm not sure DiNozzo needs a nursemaid." 

"I agree." Skinner gave Tony a look that could only be described as 'sultry.' His voice had dipped to a tone that bordered on husky. To Tony's horror, he blushed. Skinner drawled, "I'm not sure DiNozzo needs a boss who doesn't appreciate his talents." 

Tony was pretty sure he actually saw Gibbs' blood pressure go up. "I'm hungry. Let's go." 

"Fornell warned me about you," Gibbs growled. 

"He did the same for me." Skinner smiled, but it was all attitude. "Yes, Tony. Let's go. I'm hungry. too." 

The elevator couldn't get there fast enough, and Tony half-expected his knees to give out, but they made it to the parking lot. "You're trying to get me fired, aren't you?" 

"Gibbs needed a wakeup call. That's all it was. Stop talking about getting fired." Skinner put his hand on Tony's neck and squeezed. "Straighten your spine. You're strong." 

"I'm a sub." Tony wasn't sure why that popped out, but he didn't feel strong. 

Skinner gave him a small shake. "Subs have to tough, smart, and strong. If you aren't, the tops eat you alive, in a bad way." 

The walk to the car was quiet, and Tony waited until he'd buckled. "I feel like I was eaten alive today." 

"I bet you did better than you think." Skinner started the car, patting him on the knee. "It won't take long, and you'll know where you stand and what you want." 

Tony sighed, unsure. He knew who he wanted, if nothing else, but it wasn't going to happen, so he'd have to make do. "You'll introduce me to some people?" 

"I will." Skinner had a strange smirk on his face. "But I'm not ready to give you up yet. It's only been two days. Are you always in such a rush?" 

"I think that's what usually gets me into trouble." Tony leaned back, shut his eyes, and tried to relax. If today was as bad as it got, he would make it, and he could admit that he trusted Skinner to help him through it. He tugged his tie loose and wiggled his shoulders. "Some sex would be good." 

"Sex isn't the answer to your problem. You know that." Skinner's voice was deep. "But if you want, I'll flog you tonight." 

Shock made Tony wet his lips. "Most tops take what they want." 

"How would you know?" Skinner's chuckle wasn't mean. Tony could see the point. He'd only had Mulder for a top, and sex with women was different, just vanilla. He'd never considered taking a woman as a dom. Maybe he should. Skinner drove a little faster. "I'm hungry." 

******** 

When the pizza was gone, Mulder nudged Tony with his foot. They were both sprawled on the floor in front of the TV. Skinner had the sofa, of course. 

"How'd the case go?" Mulder asked. 

"He killed himself." Tony groaned. "I hate that, but then I always think, is murder any better? Life ripped away instead of surrendered willingly?" 

"Nothing like some pizza to bring out the philosopher in you." Mulder scooted so he could rest his head on Skinner's foot. "You sure you want this Gibbs guy?" 

"Fox," Skinner growled. 

"I don't want him," Tony said. "I never did want him." 

"Say it a million more times and you might convince yourself." Mulder laughed, moving to present his ass when Skinner snapped his fingers. The smack wasn't too hard, and Mulder looked over his shoulder. "That's it?" 

"For now." 

Tony moaned. "Ian was right. You are so lucky." 

"I am." Mulder sat on his butt and leaned into his master's leg. "You've been working with him for more than two years now. Any glimmer of hope?" 

"None. Nada. Nothing. Not that I care." 

Skinner shrugged but said nothing. Mulder twisted to look back. "What?" 

"I'm hitting the rack." Tony got to his feet in one fluid movement, disappearing rapidly through the door and down the stairs. 

Mulder slid up onto the sofa. "What was that all about?" 

"He was worried I'd flog him." Skinner wrapped his arm around Mulder. "He's very loyal to Gibbs. Dating women was one thing. Men are another. I'd be willing to bet that Tony wouldn't fall into bed with you now." 

"But I'm adorable!" Mulder protested, trying to use his eyes to good effect. "Can I test him?" 

"Yes," Skinner said, and it was a real surprise. "What will you do if he agrees?"< 

Mulder paused, sitting up straighter and thinking furiously. "Get you?" 

"Wise decision." Skinner pulled him close and kissed him breathless. "Either bring him to the playroom, or come yourself. I'll be waiting." 

"On a work night?" Mulder asked, hearing the squeak in his voice. He stopped asking questions and got moving. Courtesy made him knock and wait until Tony called out before pushing open the door. Tony was naked, pulling back the covers, and Mulder took a moment to enjoy the view. They'd both been younger, thinner when they'd been involved, but Tony was aging very well. He would always be handsome and strong. 

Something in Tony's eyes made Mulder pause and stop right where he was, directly inside the door. 

"You wanted sex?" Mulder asked. Tony looked away; his eyes were big, full of worry. Mulder understood the feeling. "Do you feel like you'd be betraying him?" 

"Of course not," Tony lied, but he went ahead and got into bed, covers and all. "He doesn't care. He doesn't give one damn, and I've had plenty of sex lately." 

Mulder went to him now, sitting close enough to kiss. "But no men." 

"It doesn't matter," Tony said flatly, but he didn't make a move to grab him. Mulder sure as hell wasn't going to try to seduce him. It might work. 

"You love him. Admit it. It'll make the rest of your life easier, even if you're never with him." Mulder got his answer by Tony rolling away and burrowing under the pillows. The conversation was obviously over, and Mulder got to his feet. "I'll get the light." 

"Thanks," Tony said, muffled by the covers and pillows. Mulder shut the door and went upstairs to the playroom. He stripped off his clothes, folded them neatly, and went inside to kneel by his master's feet. "He hid under the covers." 

Skinner touched Mulder's head gently. "You _are_ adorable." 

"Yeah, it's a cross I bear." Mulder gave him a cheeky grin. Skinner rolled his eyes, pulling him up and nudging him towards the St. Andrew's cross. Mulder's breath caught, and pure excitement made him hurry to get in a position with his back exposed. Skinner fastened the restraints and nibbled Mulder's ear. 

"I'm going to give Tony some personal attention tomorrow. Don't be jealous." 

"Who me?" Mulder tugged his bonds because he could. His master stepped away but was back quickly. The gag went between Mulder's teeth, and he was sure his eyes widened from surprise. 

Skinner patted him on the ass. "Tony needs his rest." 

Grunting in agreement, Mulder breathed deeply through his nose and let himself drift. By the third stroke of the flogger, he was in subspace. 

******** 

Someone in his room jolted Tony awake, and he went for his gun before his brain started working. 

"I moved it," Skinner drawled. 

The bed covers tangled Tony's legs, and he tumbled out of bed the hard way. "Ow." He was sure he looked like an idiot as he struggled to sit on the side of the bed. "Am I awake?" 

"Looks that way. Go shower." Skinner, dressed all in black, was nosing around in Tony's closet. Tony yawned and stretched, wondering what was going on. Skinner moved to him, pulling him to his feet by the back of his neck. "I'm feeling very toppy today, so don't push your luck." 

Tony blinked several times. "Thanks for the warning." He took the swat without yelping, but he was moving now. The water woke him up, and he was worried by the time he wrapped a towel around his waist. He was also angry at himself for being such a fool last night. He'd turned down, again, what would've been insanely good sex. 

"Come here," Skinner growled from the doorway. 

Obeying before he thought about it, Tony went to him. Skinner whipped the towel off, making him flinch. There was a look, a set to shoulders, which made Tony's mouth dry. He wondered if he should kneel. 

"Stand up straight." Skinner seemed to be memorizing Tony's body, and Tony resisted the urge to cover himself. "Boy, you need cleaned up." 

"I just …" Tony trailed off, realizing this wasn't a reference to shower time. The next hour was both embarrassing and horrifying as his individual body parts were scrutinized, commented on, and fixed to Skinner's specifications. "But I like my sideburns!" 

The swat wasn't totally unexpected. It was his third, and his butt was beginning to feel it. Skinner had a mean swing. Finally, Skinner pronounced him good enough and took him to his closet. 

"Wear this today." Skinner pointed to a green shirt. "I want my collar to show prominently." 

Tony opened his mouth to protest, but the spank jarred him out of it. "Okay!" He did indulge in a tiny glare. "It's not casual Friday." 

"NCIS doesn't have much of a dress code." Skinner snorted and proceeded to thrust clothes at him. Tony dressed quickly, feeling awkward and trying not to fumble simple things like zippers. Skinner smoothed the wrinkles, and his warm, strong hands were a distraction. Tony wasn't a block of ice, and he hadn't had sex in days. 

Skinner straightened the collar. Tony didn't need a mirror to know it would show. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that. "Is this necessary?" 

"Yes." Skinner went around him. "Those pants show off your ass. Good. Don't slouch." He circled back to Tony's front. "Go eat." 

When Tony didn't move - he was stunned - another spank to his butt helped clear his mind. "Food. Got it. Going." He hurried before his ass took another hit but stopped right outside the door, mouth dropping open. "Fox?" 

Mulder didn't even twitch, keeping his head down. 

"He's in deep submission." Skinner's voice was a purr. He took the leash that hung from Mulder's mouth. "Tell me, Tony. Is this what you want?" 

Tony stared at the restraints, the chains, and the almost glassy look in Mulder's eyes. He couldn't help but picture himself in that position, but it was Gibbs who held the leash. Heat swept over him, and he had to turn away, rushing downstairs until he was safe in the kitchen. There was cereal sitting out, and he ate a bowl of it, not caring what it was and forcing his brain to think about nothing. Not cuffs, or leashes, or nipple rings, or - he took a ragged breath, shoving his hand against his cock. 

When he looked up, Skinner was there. Mulder knelt close by; his face nestled on Skinner's leg. Tony had never seen any two people look so right together. Skinner put the end of the leash back in Mulder's mouth and went to the cabinet. 

"I'll send some coffee to Gibbs. It's a new blend that I like." Skinner filled the thermos and handed it to him. 

"Okay," Tony said, hoping Gibbs didn't throw the thermos at him. It was metal, and it'd leave a mark. He glanced at his watch. "I need to go." 

"Get your backpack." Skinner turned to Mulder, and Tony obeyed so he didn't have to watch, but envy curdled the milk in Tony's belly. 

******** 

Aching, Mulder shuddered when the leash was taken back. 

"Slave?" 

"Need you," Mulder said. He needed him so badly. "Master." 

"Soon." Skinner had said that hours ago too. "Wait by the door. I'll take Tony to work and return quickly." 

Mulder nodded, crawling there with his master close. Skinner went to one knee and kissed him several times. Mulder whined, wanting more and afraid his master was going to work and leaving him desperately wanting. 

Tony came into view, and Mulder groaned when Skinner stood, giving him the leash back to hold in his mouth. 

"He'll be okay here?" 

"He can release his hands if necessary." Skinner ruffled Mulder's hair. "We always play safe. Let's go." 

They left, Tony looking flustered, and Mulder could only hope things were going well because his brain had turned to mush. The minutes ticked away, and he grew increasingly frustrated. He wanted to pace, to whine, to call up his master and demand satisfaction. 

When the door finally opened, he launched himself. Skinner caught him and pulled him to his feet. "My impatient slave." 

Mulder curled into him, not caring when his ass received a swat. Skinner removed the leash from between Mulder's lips. "Now, what was it you needed?" 

"You." Mulder wanted to demand it. Something else nagged at him, and he managed to ask, "Tony?" 

"He'll be fine today. Come, slave." Skinner started for the stairs, and Mulder heeled along behind him. "I think I have time for you now." 

********* 

Gibbs was at his desk when Tony got off the elevator. McGee and Kate weren't at work yet, and Tony froze for a full second, wishing he'd come in a few minutes later. His heart beat in his throat, and he was afraid his hand shook as he set the thermos down on Gibbs' desk. 

"Skinner sent it," Tony said, feeling stupid. He didn't wait for an answer he knew he wouldn't get, going to his desk and trying not to stare at him. He'd seen plenty of bad moods from Gibbs over the years, but this was different. Gibbs looked, majorly, something beyond pissed off. 

"Where are your sideburns?" Kate's voice could probably be heard in Abby's lab. "You look weird." 

"Thanks." Tony didn't touch where his sideburns had been. He felt naked what with all the hair Skinner had insisted be trimmed or removed. Rubbing his nose, he leaned over to go through his backpack and make sure he had everything. It was also a good excuse to get out of Gibbs' line of sight. 

"Tony got a makeover," Kate said. 

Tony jerked, nearly banging his head on the desk. When he looked up, McGee was staring at him. "Go away, probie." 

"You look less like a--" McGee must have seen the crazy in Tony's eyes because he stopped. "You look fine. Really." 

Kate giggled, and Tony prayed the phone would ring with a case. It didn't. He eased up, trying for casual. "I'm going for a soda." 

"Please, that shiny necklace is blinding me," McGee said, trying to smirk over his late comeback. 

"Tony's bringing the bling to NCIS." Kate laughed again, and Tony walked away before he hid the collar in his pocket. Skinner would never know, except that he was canny like Gibbs, and he might figure it out. Also, he might show up without warning. Tony glanced over his shoulder, suddenly paranoid, but it was Gibbs who was three steps behind him. 

Guilt washed over him, and he tried to push it away, but it didn't go far, and his steps slowed. Desperately searching for some words, he managed, "Should I get a Caf-Pow for Abby, boss?" 

Gibbs cornered him without seeming to try. "They don't get it. I do!" 

All the blood rushed from Tony's face. Before he could babble any number of disclaimers and excuses, Gibbs stormed away. Tony rushed after him and got close enough. "You don't care!" 

His words bounced off Gibbs' back, and Gibbs didn't slow down. Tony stopped trying, refusing to chase him all the way to the cafeteria. Confusion, anger, worry, and no small amount of lust all bundled up in Tony and he wanted to yell in frustration, but the one man he wanted to hear him was long gone. 

******* 

"Master, my legs are wobbly." 

Skinner grinned and pushed him into a chair. "You'll live. I'll get our lunch." He was gone before Mulder could thank him. Mulder wasn't sure why they were in the sandwich shop not far from Tony's building, but he was sure his master wouldn't tell him. 

Mulder had been enjoying the sleep of the well-fucked when he'd been dragged to and from the shower, thrown into clothes, and pushed into the car. He still felt like a victim of a kidnapping. Stifling a yawn, he rubbed his face hard enough to turn it red. 

The food was good, the coffee was fine, and he was marginally awake by the time they left, except that they loitered in the direction of the NCIS building. 

"Skinner, what--" 

"One more minute. Ah, follow me." Skinner walked briskly, and Mulder trailed after him, as usual. 

Gibbs was easy to spot, and Mulder made sure he was right at Skinner's shoulder when they passed him. Skinner didn't slow down, and Mulder paused only long enough to stiffen his spine in the face of Gibbs' intense scrutiny. 

"Tony says Gibbs doesn't care," Mulder whispered when they were clearly out of earshot. 

"Tony's wrong." Skinner checked his watch. "A little faster please." 

Hurrying now, they went through security, and up to Tony's floor. Skinner gave him a kiss in the elevator. "I have a meeting. Wait for me in the cafeteria." 

"And then you have some 'splaining to do." Mulder gave him a mock glare as the doors opened. Tony's eyes widened, but Skinner went directly out and up the metal stairs without even a glance, and Mulder pointed in the direction of the cafeteria. 

"Fox, what the hell is going on?" Tony hissed, hurrying to him. 

"I have no idea." Mulder shrugged. "Occasionally, I just follow orders. I'm going to the cafeteria to get a soda." 

"Oh, can I go?" Kate shoved herself between them. "We should talk." 

Mulder smiled. "Sounds like fun. Tony, take several deep breaths." He let Kate lead him off, wondering what Gibbs had done to make Tony look so awful. She smiled brilliantly at him. 

"When did you and Tony become friends?" 

"You have a few minutes? It's quite a story." Mulder laughed, willing to be entertained by her until his master showed up. "It even has a werewolf in it." 

"No!" 

"Oh, yeah." 

********* 

At this point, digging a hole, jumping in, and pulling the dirt over his head sounded like the best idea in the world. The worst of it was that it was only Wednesday. Things could get worse before Friday. Tony sat down hard, thinking that today was a fine day to take up drinking. 

"I'll give you twenty bucks if you don't tell Abby that Mulder is in the building," McGee said. 

"You can have a free one." Tony leaned his face into his palm. Gibbs had gone for coffee, and with any luck, Tony groaned. He couldn't see this day ending well. 

"Is your car broken down? Has Gibbs been giving you a ride home?" McGee was full of stupid questions today. "I was going to ask yesterday because I'm pretty sure Gibbs doesn't like you enough to give you a lift, but then Abby had this thing, and I--" 

"Probie, I'll give you twenty dollars to shut up." Tony nearly winced at McGee's accurate assessment of Gibbs' feelings, or lack of. "But no, my car is fine." 

The elevator opened, and Gibbs descended on him like the wrath of God. "Where?" His blue eyes were wide, icy, and Tony felt like crawling under his desk. 

Tony's throat closed up, but his hands worked fine, and he pointed upstairs. 

"Are you looking for Kate, boss?" McGee couldn't help himself. "She went to the cafeteria with Fox Mulder." 

Gibbs made a move like he might go upstairs, but his desk phone rang, and Tony was surprised it didn't melt from the glare it received. While Gibbs was turned away, Tony seriously considered crawling under his desk. He'd never make the elevator. 

"DiNozzo! With me." 

"On your six, boss," Tony said automatically, practically jumping to get behind him as he went upstairs. Gibbs opened the MTAC door, and Tony followed him down the stairs. Skinner and Director Morrow were sitting together, heads close, and their words didn't carry. Gibbs sat down next to the director, and Tony had one second to choose. He picked Gibbs. 

"Agent Gibbs, this is--" 

"I know who he is," Gibbs growled. 

Tony made sure not to breathe loudly. 

"Director Skinner," Morrow said, pausing, "and I are old friends." 

Gibbs rolled his eyes loud enough for Tony to hear. Tony crossed his legs and tried to lean far enough away that Gibbs couldn't accidentally touch him. 

"He's brought me two cold cases that he believes you can help him with." Morrow didn't look over at them. "While someone might say that these cases were originally in our jurisdiction, I've decided not to chastise him for that." 

Skinner snorted. 

"Evidence?" Gibbs snarled. 

"I'm having it brought over," Skinner said. Tony couldn't see anything but Skinner's legs without leaning, and he wasn't going to do that. Skinner's voice was calm. "I expect to be kept in the loop." 

It was hard not to smile. Gibbs said, "That won't happen." 

"How'd you know he'd say that?" Morrow laughed, Skinner joined him, and Tony got to his feet in a hurry. 

"I'll go check on the evidence." 

"DiNozzo, you'll send Director Skinner a report every day," Morrow said it with a smile. "A _complete_ report, or you'll answer to me." 

"Yes, sir." Tony wasn't going to sit down. "I should..." He left when no one said a word, and he didn't slow down to hear what else they'd discuss. By the time he hit the bottom of the stairs, F.B.I. goons were standing near his desk with boxes - four of them. "Put those over here." He directed them to Gibbs' desk. 

"Sign." They shoved paperwork at him, and he duly signed that he'd received the evidence. 

"Thanks." 

They said nothing, but they left. McGee babbled, "Who were those guys?" 

"F.B.I." Tony dug out his phone. "Boss, the evidence is here." He didn't expect an answer, and he didn't get one. "McGee, we got a case. Well, two. Should be hell." 

_"I'll get Kate."_

_"Good idea." Tony itched to take the lids off the boxes and start rummaging, but he also liked living._

"What are you waiting for, DiNozzo?" 

"Uh, you, boss." Tony popped the lids off but made sure not to get in Gibbs' way. The hair on the back of his neck prickled, and he shot a glance over his right shoulder. Skinner gave him a lazy smile. 

"Email, by five, every day." Skinner must've seen the anger on Gibbs' face. Tony sure as hell could, but it didn't look like it was bothering Skinner at all. "Am I the rock or the hard place?" 

The collar around Tony's neck practically choked him. "By five. Got it." He could see Skinner wasn't quite finished. "And I'd hate to choose. You and Gibbs are both difficult, on a good day." 

Gibbs stepped between them, inches from Skinner. "Leave. My investigation, my team." 

Skinner didn't look intimidated. "Good luck." He turned, and Tony eased behind McGee. It didn't stop Gibbs from glaring at him. 

"Where the hell is Kate?" 

She practically skidded to a stop by Gibbs' desk. "Tony believes in werewolves!" she exclaimed breathlessly; her voice full of laughter. 

Tony buried his face in his hands. 

******** 

Thinking while he was in deep submission wasn't exactly easy. Asking questions was damn near impossible, and Skinner knew it. Even before the gag, Mulder had been struggling to form a complete thought. He'd lost his chance on the ride home, trying to get the information by being quiet. 

"Trust me, Fox," Skinner purred, licking him down the length of his spine. "Tony made his choice today. Now Gibbs will have to make the jump." 

Mulder didn't bother to mumble around the gag. He arched his back. 

"And we'll know soon enough. I've enjoyed our day together. We should do this more often." Skinner pressed his fingers inside him, setting a pace that made Mulder cry out through his gag. Mulder would take Skinner's word for it. 

******** 

"What day is it, Tony?" 

"Ask Kate, probie." Tony didn't raise his head off his desk. He thought it was Friday, but he couldn't be sure. As sleepy as he was, the facts of the cases kept stirring around in his brain. Gibbs insisted the murders were linked, but even Abby hadn't been able to find a connection to placate Gibbs' gut. 

Wearily, Tony glanced at McGee. "The date of the last murder?" 

"Six months ago." 

Tony threw a balled-up piece of paper at Kate, who was sleeping on the floor behind her desk. "The one before that?" 

"Eight months." McGee laid his head on his arms, and Tony checked the time. It was six a.m., and Gibbs would be demanding an update in under an hour when he strolled in, looking refreshed and carrying a cup of coffee. 

Sighing, Tony plugged the details into the police database. It was proof he was desperate. He was also hungry. "McGee, go for breakfast burritos, will ya?" 

"Too tired." 

The computer kept on grinding away, and Tony watched McGee fall asleep. Kate was snoring, which she would deny if told, and Tony was sure that Abby was crashed on her futon. He yawned and wondered how many days Gibbs could legally keep them here before the Geneva Convention would intervene. 

"No one pulled your leash last night, DiNozzo?" Gibbs' voice was very soft, low, and fierce. 

After flinching, Tony met Gibbs' eyes. "You chained me to the desk," he said, trying to sound angry too. There was a flash of something that looked suspiciously like triumph, but it was gone quickly. Tony traced his finger along his collar, refusing to look away from bright, blue eyes. There was no reason to hope that Gibbs was jealous. 

Gibbs looked down to Tony's hand and then up. "You sure silver suits you?" 

The question was barely audible, and Tony couldn't breathe when Gibbs reached to almost touch his collar. Telling him the truth wasn't possible, but there had to be some words that would give Tony some evidence on where this was going. 

"No one else wants the responsibility," Tony said, trying to put a challenge in his eyes. 

The computer chimed and then chimed again, and Tony had to look. The information took a minute to settle in his brain. 

"You got something." 

Tony nodded. "We got a problem, boss." 

******** 

"When do I get to start worrying?" Mulder mumbled into Skinner's shoulder. He really should be up, but he'd been awake most of the night working on his book. 

"Not yet. Maybe tomorrow." Skinner sounded sleepy. "When did you get out of the habit of sucking my cock in the morning?" 

Mulder took the not-so-subtle hint and wiggled down Skinner's body, kissing here and there on the perfect skin as he went. "I should have lunch over there today." 

"No." Skinner took him by the hair. "You get in the middle of Gibbs' investigation, and he'll arrest you." 

"He's so toppy." Mulder would've protested more, but his mouth was suddenly full of cock. When he'd given Tony to Skinner, he hadn't expected all this, but he should've known that his master never did anything by halves. He'd email Abby later. 

******** 

They took him alive, and how Gibbs resisted shooting him was a mystery. Tony had seen him kill more than a few people over the years, and this guy deserved it, earned it. Gibbs was always in control, never killing in anger, and Tony admired that about him. 

"I really wanted to shoot that guy," Tony muttered, yawning, and as if someone had thrown a switch, exhaustion overwhelmed him. He'd been living out of his file cabinet for too many days. McGee and Kate had gone home a couple of times, but Tony had stuck it out, hunting for leads, not caring that he fell asleep in his chair. 

"I'm taking your team out of rotation," Morrow said. He was standing over by Gibbs's desk, and the fact that Tony didn't remember him arriving meant that he'd been dozing. 

"Not necessary." Gibbs would say that. 

"Yes, it is. McGee is asleep under his desk, Todd is crashed in autopsy after having tea with Ducky, and DiNozzo smells like office coffee. Get the initial reports filed, and then I want you all out of here until Monday." 

Tony sniffed his armpits. He'd protest, but it was true. 

"Director Skinner sends his congratulations." Morrow laughed, and then continued, "He also left quite a cryptic message. Says you have something of his that he'd like returned." 

Gibbs didn't look Tony's way. "I'll return it." He tapped the thermos. Tony knew he should stop staring, but his brain wasn't firing. Gibbs met Tony's gaze. "Soon." 

"Tell your team I'm impressed." Morrow left by way of the elevator, and Tony forced himself back to his report. On a normal day, the compliment would've made him grin, but he was too tired. 

"DiNozzo, go put McGee in his car." Gibbs was moving towards the elevator. Tony got up, stretched, and went to do it. He might've poured some water on McGee's head by accident. 

"Hey!" 

"Go home." Tony made sure McGee's eyes were tracking before letting him drive away. Going back inside, he swung by to pick up a soda. He was tired enough that the world was washing out, and it wasn't until he got back to his desk that he realized that he needed to call Skinner. 

"Get your things. We're leaving," Gibbs growled, coming up behind him. Blinking several times, Tony could only stare. 

"Move!" 

"On it, boss." Tony threw his stuff into his backpack, vowed to do laundry soon, and surged to his feet. The look on Gibbs' face kept him from babbling. "Where are we going?" 

Gibbs tossed the thermos in the air and caught it. "I'll admit the man has good taste in coffee." 

"You'll be BFF's before much longer." Tony instinctively ducked, but Gibbs hadn't taken a swing at him. "You can drop me off at the door. In fact, I'll get a cab." 

"Shut up and get in the car." Gibbs waited until Tony had buckled up to turn over the engine. "You do smell weird." 

"Thanks." Tony slouched down and shut up. "This is a bad idea. Really bad. You don't even like him." He considered jumping out, but Gibbs' hand landed solidly on Tony's thigh. 

"Tony, be quiet." 

He stopped breathing, and then let it out slowly. It was impossible to disobey Gibbs when he used that tone of voice. The drive took forever with Gibbs touching him, and it was possible that it meant something. It wasn't likely though, and Tony was too tired to disobey him by asking. He also didn't bother asking how Gibbs knew where to go. 

Security let them inside after only a glance, and he turned to tell Gibbs to leave. Gibbs pushed him on the elevator. Far too soon, they were standing outside Skinner's apartment door. 

"You know where he lives?" 

"I know where you're living." Gibbs rang the doorbell, and Tony wanted to back away, but the door opened. 

Skinner narrowed his eyes. "You didn't take very good care of my property." 

Gibbs tossed the thermos. Skinner caught it easily, and Tony felt pinned by Skinner's gaze, sharp and direct. Skinner snapped his fingers, and Tony glanced to his boss. Gibbs said nothing, made no move, and Tony slumped. Whatever he'd thought, hoped, on the ride over, he'd been wrong. He took a step in Skinner's direction, but Gibbs put out a hand to block him. 

"Now, you have something that belongs to me, and I want him back." 

Tony held his breath as Skinner and Gibbs stared each other down. Gibbs pointed at the floor, and the last of the strength in Tony's legs drained out. He knelt heavily, knowing he'd made his choice and hoping he hadn't screwed up again. 

"He's too tired to make this decision," Skinner said. "And you are too." 

"Get that off him, or I'll rip it off." Gibbs' voice was hard as stone. 

Laughter from Skinner was the last thing Tony expected. "And Tony thought you didn't care." 

"In my defense, he never said a word about--" The smack to the back of his head shut him up. "He doesn't even like me in his basement." 

"Is the hallway the best place to discuss this?" Mulder was his usual sarcastic self. 

"Get it off." 

"I think the discussion is over." Skinner moved to stand right in front of Tony. "Tony, if you ever need a place, you have one here." 

The necklace was gone in a flash, and Gibbs managed to get between them. Tony could see nothing but Gibbs' back. Some part of whispered that he should be excited, thrilled, but the other half couldn't see how it was possible. More than likely, Gibbs just didn't want Skinner to have him. This was nothing to do with what Gibbs wanted. 

Sighing, he hoped they finished staring at each other soon because he needed some sleep. The world went fuzzy around the edges, and the case was over, and he couldn't keep the sleep away any longer. 

********* 

Like two junkyard dogs, Skinner and Gibbs were still glaring at each other when Mulder saw Tony fall asleep on his knees. 

"Sometimes, tops make me crazy." Mulder wiggled around them and got his shoulder under him, getting him to his feet. "I'm putting him to bed. You two stand there until your eyeballs bleed." 

"You ever strap him?" Gibbs asked. 

"Constantly." Skinner shrugged. "Stay here tonight." 

Mulder didn't look back, but they followed him inside, finally shutting the door. Gibbs grumbled, "I could take him home." 

"Sleep a few hours and then you can." 

"Tony, stairs!" Mulder nearly dropped him, but Gibbs was there to take the other side. "What did you do to him?" 

"We solved the case." 

"You certainly aren't looking after him. No wonder he's pretty sure you don't like him." Mulder grunted from the swat Skinner delivered but didn't drop Tony down the stairs. "Sorry, Master." 

"No, you're not," Gibbs said with a grunt. Mulder put in extra effort and got Tony to the top. From there, the guest room was close enough. Gibbs helped Mulder get Tony on the bed. "Get out." 

"No. You haven't collared him. He didn't consent to anything, and--" 

"Fox." 

Mulder turned and saw that his master wanted him to shut up. "We promised Tony we'd help him." 

Skinner put his arm around him. "Sweetheart, Tony wants him. I don't know why." That was said with real sarcasm. "Let them work it out." 

"Tony lets him do whatever he wants." Mulder glared at Skinner's smile. "Tony's a huge sub!" 

"Can you two argue somewhere else?" Gibbs pointed at the door. Mulder turned his glare on him, but Skinner snapped his fingers, and that was the end of it. 

"You're not making it better," Skinner said as he pulled the door shut. 

"I'm not sure I trust him with Tony." Mulder wanted to pout. He crossed his arms and considered staying by the closed door. "We don't even know that Gibbs is willing to collar him." 

Skinner wrapped his hand around Mulder's wrist. "I appreciate your protective instincts," he said, giving a pull. Mulder went with him. Skinner didn't stop until they were upstairs. "Yes, I'm going to spank you for being such a bossy sub in front of Gibbs." 

Mulder wasn't even a little surprised. He took the hard swats without crying out, going to his knees when directed. Gibbs might be a bull of a top, but if he hurt Tony, Mulder would make him pay. 

"Fox, you said you trusted me with him. I set this up. Gibbs needed a shove, and I provided it." 

"He's still a bastard, and Tony needs someone who cares." Mulder put his chin on his master's knee. "If you're sure." 

"I am." Skinner stroked Mulder's hair back. "My toppy sub." 

"Sorry," Mulder whispered, and he was, but he wasn't going to change. 

******** 

Someone was talking, and Tony kept hoping whoever it was would go away. Having something stuffed in his mouth managed to get his attention. 

"Don't blame me for this. Skinner says you need reassurance. Says you need grounding." 

Tony was sure his eyes couldn't get any wider. 

"Bunch a mumbo-jumbo crap, if you ask me, but then Mulder started whining about how you feel this and that, and I swear, if it weren't for the coffee, I'd have shot him. 

"Well, come on. What are you waiting for?" Gibbs clicked on a leash and started for the door. Tony basically fell out of bed, scrambled to his knees to catch up, and then his feet caught on to the whole walking thing and helped out. 

"Oh, stop complaining." Gibbs opened the door, and Tony wanted clothes. The stairs were hard to navigate, given that Gibbs didn't slow down or seem to notice that Tony wasn't tracking very well. Stopping in the kitchen was a relief. Gibbs sat in a chair opposite Skinner and pointed at the floor. Tony collapsed gratefully. 

"He awake?" 

"Nope." Gibbs wrapped his hand around Tony's neck and tugged him closer. Tony made a throaty noise - begging - almost glad his mouth couldn't let it out. Gibbs started loading a plate with food, and Tony began to drool. Knowing he'd have to wait a minute, he looked for Mulder, finally glancing under the table and seeing him in bondage also. 

"Are you going to discipline him?" 

"Before the day is over." Gibbs' made that a promise. "He knew he was mine." 

Tony put his chin on Gibbs' leg. If it weren't for the gag, he'd be yelling protests at the top of his lungs. He hadn't known anything. 

"Did he?" Skinner asked. 

"He damn well should've." Gibbs brought a glass of orange juice down and removed the gag. "Not one word." 

Drinking it thirstily, Tony took a vow of silence. 

"He's headstrong, but he was honestly confused." 

Tony swallowed and nodded frantically. 

"Idiot." Gibbs put the glass on the table and ruffled Tony's hair. "He's lucky I didn't shoot you." 

Skinner laughed, and Tony licked his lips, calculating the risk of saying something. A fork full of pancake interrupted that thought, and as he chewed, he came to the conclusion that Gibbs was right again. 

"Tell me about the case. Tony's emails were worse than useless." Skinner sounded amused. 

Gibbs looked down at him, and Tony tried to look embarrassed, cringing slightly. He hadn't spent a lot of time on those emails. It had felt like he was betraying his boss. Gibbs shoved some food in Tony's mouth and started talking about the case. Tony didn't listen, relaxing into Gibbs' leg and eating what was presented. He'd had a few dreams like this, and he couldn't believe it would ever happen, but right now, he was perfectly happy where he was. He couldn't remember feeling that way before, except at work. 

"Okay, I'm an idiot, but you had three wives! And you never even checked out my ass!" 

"He made it longer than I thought he would." Gibbs stuffed the gag back in place. "I can see I'm going to need to buy one of those." 

"Keep everything he's wearing." Skinner laughed. "Will you allow him to remain friends with Fox?" 

The silence was suddenly charged, and Tony sat up very straight. He wasn't going to hold out much hope. 

"I suppose." Gibbs tapped Tony in the middle of the forehead. "Mulder better be the only old boyfriend I have to put up with!" 

Tony nodded emphatically, trying to look innocent. 

"I feel much the same," Skinner growled. "I haven't allowed them to play together." 

"I'll let Fornell know that you're no dummy." Gibbs wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Has he been grounded enough? He needs to go pack." 

The gag kept Tony from laughing. Gibbs didn't play games or make nice. Tony put his chin back on Gibbs' knee, probably for the last time, but it had been fun. 

"Fox, help Tony," Skinner said. 

Gibbs turned in the chair and removed the gag, the cuffs, and the leash. "You want this collar back?" 

"Keep it. It's a spare we keep for guests." 

"You and Mulder aren't your average F.B.I agents." Gibbs stood, pulling Tony up and swatting him on the ass. "Go pack and put on some clothes. We're leaving." He handed him all the toys. "Do something with that stuff." 

"Sure, boss." Tony waited for Mulder, and they went upstairs together. "Am I dreaming?" 

"Might be a nightmare." Mulder sat on the bed, not doing much of anything. "You'll never get any declarations of love out of that man." 

Tony pulled out his luggage and started packing. "He collared me, dragged me around naked, and swatted me on the ass. It doesn't get any better than that with Gibbs." 

"And you think I'm weird." Mulder scowled. "You could've fallen in love with Abby, you know?" 

"She's not into me. I tried." Tony smiled, remembering the good old days before Kate and McGee had cluttered up the office. He dressed as he packed, and there was an odd tingling sensation in his body that might possibly be happiness. Mulder was still grumbling, so Tony crossed to him and knelt. 

"Uh, Tony? This could get us both spanked, hard." 

"I know." Tony rested his hands on Mulder's thighs. "Thank you. I know now that you never wanted to be my master, but you did a good job in the end. Took you awhile, but I'm not going to hold that against you." 

Mulder blinked and then grinned. "You're welcome. Sorry about the delay." He narrowed his eyes. "Be happy with him." 

Nodding, Tony eased to his feet. "Want me to stuff the cat in one of these bags and throw it off a bridge?" 

There was a moment of hesitation, and then Mulder burst out laughing. "He'd kill me!" 

"Yeah." Tony ducked in the bathroom, threw everything in a small bag, and when he stepped back into the main room, Mulder was gone. Gibbs was sitting calmly in a chair, sipping a mug of coffee. He looked perfectly at ease. Tony didn't hesitate to go to him and kneel. 

The smack was gentle, not much more than a caress. Gibbs almost smiled. "You could have done that any time and saved yourself some drama." 

"I was afraid." Tony kept it simple but accurate. He was also afraid that Gibbs was just teasing him now. 

"Women are safer." Gibbs nodded. "And that one time you stayed at my place was a disaster." 

"It was. I had a hard-on for so many hours in a row that I lost the ability to think clearly." Tony ducked his head onto Gibbs' leg. "Sorry." 

"I fixed it." Gibbs put his hand on Tony's head, heavy and strong. "Did you let him fuck you?" 

The curse word was almost as much a shock as the question. Gibbs never said 'fuck.' Tony had wondered why a few times. He suddenly realized that he had to answer, quickly. "No. I swear." 

"I believe you." Gibbs' hand slid around and down to Tony's neck and tightened. "And I'm glad. Now get done, so we can get the hell out of here. The cat freaks me out." 

Laughing, Tony wiggled closer. "They have an entire room full of--" 

Gibbs put his hand over Tony's mouth. He leaned and whispered in Tony's ear, "I don't need toys to make you scream. Now, move!" 

"Going, boss!" Tony got up fast, careful to miss the coffee and finished packing in record time. He got the cuffs and leash, and he made the bed too. It seemed polite. "You promise about the screaming thing?" He hated to get his hopes up, but they were sky high right now. "And you won't pierce my nipples?" 

"Why would I do a dumbass thing like that?" Gibbs drained the mug of coffee. "Let's go." 

Tony trailed after him down the stairs, forcing himself not to bounce. Skinner was at the bottom of the stairs, smiling. Mulder was right at Skinner's shoulder, dressed for a change. Gibbs handed Mulder the empty mug. 

"Stay in touch, Gibbs." 

The tops shook hands. "I'm not going to thank you," Gibbs grumbled. 

"Thanks, Skinner," Tony said it for them both. "Except for the part where you cut off my sideburns." 

"You needed a trim." Gibbs headed for the door, but Tony took the time to give Mulder a big hug. Mulder kissed him on the cheek, and Skinner embraced him from behind. It was nice, and Tony owed them a big one. He'd have to send them something nice, maybe he'd ask Abby for a good idea. 

"DiNozzo!" 

"On your six, boss!" Tony grabbed his things and bolted, pretending that they weren't chuckling behind him. 

********* 

"Huh, I thought Tony would be here longer." 

"Is that sadness I hear in your voice?" Skinner pulled Mulder snug up against him. 

Mulder kissed him before answering. "Worry." 

"We'll invite them to our next party." Skinner practically crushed him in an embrace. "I don't share. Neither does Gibbs." 

The thought crept through Mulder's mind that Skinner had been plotting with Gibbs all along, but it wasn't possible. "You didn't know him." 

"We have the whole day together." Skinner easily side-stepped what wasn't a question. "Now, what am I in the mood for?" 

That was a question that Mulder knew better than to answer. He put his hands in Skinner's back jean pockets. "Thank you, Master, for cleaning up my mess." 

My job, but you're welcome." Skinner smiled. "Let's start with a massage." 

"Oh, I need one. I've been incredibly tense, wondering if Tony and Gibbs would get together. If Tony was going to seduce you, and I was going to have to murder him, and--" A big hand slapped down over Mulder's mouth. He grinned underneath it. Later, he'd send Abby an email, check up on Tony, but it could wait until tomorrow. 

******** 

Gibbs threw the car into park. "Okay, this is how it's gonna be." 

All the oxygen seized up in Tony's lungs, and a feeling of absolute dread seeped over him. He'd been punked, screwed. Gibbs had been messing with him. Tony clutched the seat belt. California. This time, he was moving somewhere sunny. 

"What's wrong with you?" Gibbs barked. 

"I just… you… I--" Tony felt light-headed. He just looked at him helplessly. "Go on." 

"Well, crap, Skinner was right." Gibbs got out of the car, slamming the door. Tony blinked in confusion, and Gibbs jerked Tony's car door open, yanking him out. "You're a piece of work, DiNozzo." 

That sounded bad, and Tony stumbled, not sure he wanted to go in Gibbs' house to hear what a screw-up he was. Gibbs steadied him. Their eyes met, and Gibbs didn't look away, and something inside Tony stopped running in circles. 

"I'll take a deep breath." 

"Good idea." Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony's shoulders and guided him in the house. The touch was such a relief that Tony sagged against him. 

"I worry." 

"I know." 

Tony tried to breathe, making his brain focus on the heavy arm that draped around him. He was half a front yard away from getting everything he wanted. Now was not the time to blow it by passing out or running away screaming. The reality of all this, it seemed, was much more difficult to handle than he'd imagined. He alternated between giddy and horrified six times before Jethro opened the door and pushed him through it. 

When the door slammed and locked, Tony swallowed hard and crumpled right to the floor. He clutched his hands together, tempted to cover his mouth. He always said the wrong thing, and Gibbs always, always threw him out. 

"I'm sorry," Tony meant that with all of his heart. "Very sorry," he added when Gibbs didn't do anything but move to stand almost directly over him. Tony yelped when Gibbs took him by the neck and pulled him close. His face buried in between Gibbs' thigh and groin, Tony froze from a combination of lust and fear. 

"Am I pissed you took another man's collar? Yes." Gibbs' voice was mild. "Am I pissed you moved in with _two_ men? Definitely." 

Sinking through the floor was a great idea, if only Tony could manage it. He opened his mouth to protest, complain, explain, but Gibbs tightened his hand, driving all thoughts away. Tony groaned and latched his hands on to Gibbs' legs. Strong. Gibbs was strong, and he smelled good, and it was hard to listen or think over the blood pounding. 

"You're mine, and if you didn't know it before, you better know it now!" Gibbs' roar penetrated the depths of Tony's brain. 

"Got it," Tony said, mouthing Gibbs' leg and groaning from the weight of Gibbs' hand on him. "Don't really understand. I halfway think you're not serious, but I got it. If you say so." 

Gibbs' hand moved to cover Tony's mouth. "Enough. You made the choice to be mine. Now shut up about it." 

All the panic clanged to a halt. Tony blinked several times and then nodded. He'd done this, decided to follow Gibbs' lead everywhere, not just at the office. Some of the tension ran out of his shoulders, and he took a sharp breath through his nose. No matter what they did, whenever they did it, this was what he wanted. 

"Good." Gibbs moved his hand off Tony's mouth and stroked Tony's hair. "It's Saturday. We don't have to work until Monday, so we have plenty of time to get things settled." 

"Yes, boss," Tony whispered, moving his face against Gibbs' thigh. Gibbs laughed, pulled Tony to his feet, and spun him around. Tony gasped when his wrists were cuffed behind his back by Gibbs' very strong hands. The trip to the guest bedroom was short, but he was sure he didn't breathe the entire way. He didn't bother wishing he could see Gibbs' bed. That would never happen. 

Pulling Tony backwards, Gibbs bit him on the neck. Tony shivered hard, wanting to kneel, but Gibbs held him. "Boss," Tony breathed. 

"Yes, I am." Gibbs bit him again and then backed up enough to lift Tony's arms. "Don't kneel." 

Tony choked off a whimper as his shoulders strained. He spread his legs a little and let his head droop as he leaned. His cock was so hard he thought he might come in his jeans, but he was pretty sure Gibbs wouldn't like that one bit. Breathing harder, Tony felt sweat break out on his forehead from the pain and pressure. He was more a fan of bondage than pain, but this was a test, and he knew he better not fail. His knees quivered, but he locked them, and he forced his muscles to stay limp. 

He could never fight Leroy Jethro Gibbs - the boss. "You're my master," he choked out, hoping it was the right thing to say. 

"I know." 

Gasping now, Tony wasn't sure if he should beg for something. His master didn't seem the type to like begging. He tried to say something, but all that came out was a gurgle. A push, and he landed belly down on the bed, mostly. His legs were hanging off, and before he could put his hands up, Gibbs had hold of him again. 

Vulnerable and stupid, Tony felt both keenly. Biting back a protest or two, he pressed his forehead into the bed. He drew a breath to complain, or possibly beg when something like a two-by-four struck him across his right butt cheek. He jerked his hands to cover his ass, but his master had him by the thumbs. Lack of success turned his yowl into a louder yowl. 

The realization that only his jeans were saving his ass from bruises blew through him, leaving him shaking. He knew why he was getting this, but it still hurt like hell. 

"Wearing his collar to work. I should've spanked your ass in the elevator!" His master did not sound happy, and Tony whimpered before screeching loud enough to be heard out in the yard. Apologizing was a complete waste of time, so he concentrated on yelling. 

"You gave up your car for him!" His master's voice carried easily over Tony's yelling. Those words brought him up short. 

"Only for a week! I agreed to do it for a week!" Tony protested loudly. "A week!" 

The spanking stopped, thank God, and his master growled, "Bullshit." 

Swallowing hard, butt burning, Tony found some truth to holler. "I never would've stayed! Mulder loves Skinner like I--!" He ate the rest of the words, afraid to say them aloud. Hell, he was terrified to even think them. 

A strong hand caressed the back of Tony's head, stroking him like a cat. "Now, that's a good boy." 

Whimpering wasn't much of an answer, but it was all Tony had in him. He didn't think he'd sit for a week, but at least it hadn't been a cane. The pulsing in his ass made him pliable as his master stripped him in record time. 

Tony gulped several times, wishing he didn't feel quite so much like a downy chick about to be devoured by a wolf. "So, you're not mad any longer?" He tried to meet those blue eyes squarely but ended up ducking his head. "Boss?" 

"I'll always be mad about you wearing Skinner's collar." His master obviously meant that. "Lie on your stomach. Now." 

Fast, Tony got into position. It was much easier on his ass anyway. He pillowed his head on his arms, trying to remember to breathe, and his master calmly turned and walked from the room without a word as to where he was going, or if he'd be back. Tony had almost spent the night on this bed once. 

"Well, crap." Tony banged his head into his arms several times. He'd have loved to lie there and worry, but the ache in his red ass prevented that from happening. He did have time to feel guilty about the whole collar thing before his master returned with his luggage. A couple of tosses, and Tony had the feeling that he'd be doing his laundry here. "Thanks, boss." 

"I like that color on your ass." 

Grinning was easy, even if his butt was on fire. "Good." He flexed his ass, knowing it was a huge selling point. "You did make me a promise." 

"Don't think you're going to get away with the crap that Mulder does." 

"Never, Boss." Tony was smart enough to hide his smirk in his arms, but it didn't save him from a blistering smack across the ass and yelling about it was natural as breathing. "I deserved that." 

There was a snort. "You always do." 

Hard to argue with the truth, and Tony wasn't in a good position to try. He shifted a little, glancing back to see his red ass. "Next time, could you use a belt or something? Your hand about killed me!" 

The grin Tony received for an answer wasn't comforting at all. He moved again, trying to make his hard cock more comfortable. He'd been hard for what seemed like weeks. Peering again, he hoped that they'd both be naked by now, but it was still only him. 

"Stay put." His master left the room, almost but not quite shutting the door, and Tony groaned from frustration. He'd waited for this for years, and he wanted it now. Right now. He squirmed, wanting to get off his cock and crawl after his master. The thought that this might be another test kept him on the bed. His butt was already on fire, and he wasn't eager for more right away. 

Holding perfectly still, he strained his ears, trying to figure out if his spanking brand new master had ditched him for a boat. Or a cup of coffee. He thumped his face down and groaned. 

Gibbs came through the door, stopping in front of the bed, and pointed at the floor. Tony moved in front of him, kneeling and trying to look as good as Mulder had doing it. 

"You want this?" Gibbs pulled a short, gold necklace from his pocket. 

Tony caught his breath, not sure what to say. The silence wasn't comfortable, and he squirmed, opening his mouth and shutting it. 

"Good answer." Gibbs shoved it in his pocket. "Get dressed. Go home. We're done." He shrugged. "Or go back to Skinner." 

Desperate, Tony grabbed him by the belt. "Boss, I want it more than anything." He tugged. "I, just, can't believe you want me to have it. Me?" 

Catching him by the hands, Gibbs said, "I dragged you in here, didn't I?" 

"You don't want to just play. You want all of me?" Tony could admit that was a bit daunting. "Am I going to live here? Still work with you? Actually touch your tools?" 

"Everything but the last." Gibbs didn't smile or look as if he were happy about any of it. "This will be your room, and some day, if you earn it, I may let you sleep at the foot of my bed." 

Blinking several times, Tony made sure of one last thing. "I get sex, right? Often?" 

Sighing, Gibbs took out the collar and put it on him without answering. 

"Because I'm on a real dry spell." Tony didn't shift away from the usual smack to the back of his head. "Thank you, Boss. Now, I know you love me." 

"Good," Gibbs said gruffly. He edged closer and wrapped him close. "Idiot." 

Complaining that it wasn't his fault was a very bad idea, so Tony skipped it. He eased out a big breath and let Jethro have him. 

*********  
Epilogue 

"Spooky!" 

"Spanky, I've told you not to call me that!" 

Tony hugged him fast. "You look good." 

Mulder grinned, liking everything that he was seeing in his friend. "You do too." He stuck out his hand. "Gibbs." 

Gibbs shook Mulder's hand, and Tony sniffed the air over dramatically. Mulder rolled his eyes, and Skinner laughed. 

"Cheeseburgers, I promise," Skinner said. "I didn't even put out lettuce." 

"He's never done that for me." Mulder pouted, and Skinner swatted him. 

"See, I told you he was lucky," Tony said. Gibbs patted Tony's ass, and Mulder relaxed to see the glint of gold flash around Tony's neck. It'd been two weeks, and they hadn't really talked, and Abby had been surprisingly coy about the subject. 

It was Skinner who had insisted on having them over, and he'd called Gibbs, and Mulder wasn't sure what to think about that. 

"Drink?" Skinner asked. "Beer?" 

"Beer," Tony and Gibbs said at the same time, and Mulder went to get them. Tony trailed after him, and Mulder handed him two. 

"You okay?" Mulder asked. 

Tony smiled in a very sweet way, touching his gold collar. "Never been better." 

********  
the end 


End file.
